


The Perils of Being Courted by a Demon

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings? In MY Hanzo? It's more likely than you think, Genji actually being serious, Genji is dangerous, Genji may be catching feels, Just kind of talked about as an idea, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Prompt Fic, Sanzang Zenyatta, Sanzang is....impressed, Tag As I Go, boy howdy, but - Freeform, here we are, including the rare OT3, low-key so is Zen, mild depictions of violence, nongraphic nsfw talk, not explicit but thought I'd just give the warning in case that bothers anyone, ooooo boy, or are they, shimada bro backstory, they're not a big part of this story tho, this story LIVES, this was supposed to be a one-shot, uh, yes I slipped in some of my other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: For the prompt 'would you be willing to write a thing for Sanzang Zenyatta and Oni Genji? It can be anything you want, there's just an unfortunate lack of those two'. There is indeed, friend there is indeed. Hence why I am here to fill all you prompt needs.I heard somewhere that the reason the demons all wanted Sanzang in the original was because marrying him could give the demons eternal life, and Boy Howdy did I take that idea and run with it.





	1. Marriage is an Odd Thing

Sanzang glanced out the window, watching the scenery absently as the carriage moved along the bumpy, rarely traveled road. The monastery was expecting him in a few days, and the driver he’d hired was the only one willing to take him there. No one else wanted to risk attracting the demons that lingered in the area. Especially with Sanzang as their passenger. 

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, startling Sanzang out of his thoughts.

“Oi! What the bloody ‘ell do ya think yer doin’ in the…by the Maker, don’t hurt me.” The driver begged, voice muffled slightly. Sanzang sighed. Speak of the demons and they will appear, he supposed.

“Mmm, I will think about it.” A smooth, attractive voice replied. It was startlingly close to the carriage. “For now, why don’t you tell me why you’ve made your way into my woods? What do you carry that’s so important…or lucrative…that you would risk the wrath of my brother or myself?”

“I-I have a magic-wielding monk. He asked for passage.” The man stuttered out. Sanzang calmly flicked his fingers and his orbs swirled up from his lap, lazily dancing around his shoulders as he straightened his crown.

“A magic-wielding monk, you say.” The demon said, sounding excited. “One going up to the monastery in the middle of demon territory. You wouldn’t happen to be carrying Sanzang Zenyatta, would you?” A moment of silence followed by a heavy _thump_ on the roof of the carriage. “ _I asked you a question_.” The demon growled. Sanzang brushed off the front of his robes, making the rings at the bottom jingle slightly, before opening the carriage door and stepping out. He evenly looked up at where the driver was sitting and saw a demon crouched on the roof behind him, leaning over so that his upside-down face was just in front of the driver’s with his clawed hands holding him in place. Both looked at him as he delicately cleared his throat and he raised a smooth eyebrow.

“I believe I am the one you wish to speak with.” He said. The demon immediately released the driver and leapt down from his perch to stand in front of Sanzang, his grinning mask barely two inches from the monk’s face,

“Ah, I have been looking for you.” He said. Sanzang was glad that his voice was at least pleasant to listen to. He’d met too many demons with unpleasant voices to take this one’s for granted.

“So I can see. Would you mind telling me why you were harassing this nice man?”

“I had to make sure it was you.” The demon said, rocking back on his heels happily. The driver looked horrified. “Now, marry me.” Sanzang leveled a cool, unimpressed look at him and turned to the driver.

“May I have my pack, please?” He asked.

“Hey! I just asked you to marry me!” The demon said, his tone indicating that he was pouting beneath the mask as he moved to stand in front of Sanzang again, clearly wanting a monopoly on his attention.

“No, you did not ask me to marry you, you told me to marry you. That is not the same.” Sanzang told him before stepping around the demon yet again and going to the driver to take the offered pack. “Thank you, my friend. I would recommend you return to the village now, I will make my way from here. May peace and blessings be upon you.” The driver gave him a grateful nod and wheeled the horses around, driving the carriage away from the scene with the speed of a very, very scared man.

“Will you marry me?” The demon asked. Sanzang shrugged the pack on and began walking along the road in the direction of the monastery.

“No, thank you.” Sanzang told him. The demon moved along the road with him, though his feet floated about an inch above the rough ground instead of walking.

“Why not? Do you know who I am?” He asked, sounding more interested than irritated.

“You told my friend that you were one of the demons of these woods, making you an oni. You claimed to be one of the two brother who control this forest, so you are either Shimada Hanzo or Shimada Genji.” Sanzang said. The demon hummed, and the sound almost seemed approving.

“You are very smart for a human. And very observant. My name is Shimada Genji, you can call me Genji, and I still think you should marry me.”

“My friend, you do not want to marry me. You want eternal life.” Sanzang rebuffed gently.

“ _Yes_ , but in order to achieve eternal life, we must be wed. I do not see why you are refusing.”

“Because we do not know each other. We’ve just met, after all. How do you know we will make a good match?”

“Because I value you and will protect you. I’m one of the most powerful beings in the world. Once you become mine, nothing else will dare to touch you.”

“As tempting as that is, I will have to decline.” Genji floated in front of him and stopped directly in his way, forcing him to stop as well.

“You will not leave this forest until you are mine. I will not allow it.” He said, voice going unnaturally low. Sanzang gave him a gentle smile and stepped around him, continuing on his way.

“I am going to the monastery. For that, I will not have to leave the forest.” Sanzang points out. The demon, far from seeming put out, let out a light laugh.

“Ah, but it is still within my forest and is therefore part of my domain.” He said with no small amount of satisfaction.

“Excellent point, but it means you cannot keep me from my destination.” Sanzang said as he continued to walk. Genji hurried to float next to him again and hummed happily.

“As long as you are in this forest I have every right to claim you as mine. Though, if you somehow did manage to leave I would still follow you.”

“And risk venturing into another demon’s territory?” Sanzang asked curiously.

“You are mine. I will not let mere distance come between us.”

“You may come with me if you like, but I have not agreed to marry you.” Genji tilted his head, his blankly smiling mask staring at Sanzang.

“You will.” He said

~~~~~

Sanzang spent the entire day walking with the demon hovering beside him, trying to convince him that their marriage would be the best thing that ever happened to either of them. A lesser man would have worn through his patience after the first three hours, but Sanzang remained passively polite the entire time.

As the sun began to set, Sanzang paused and set his pack down underneath a tree just off of the road.

“What are you doing?” Genji asked curiously.

“It’s dangerous to travel at night and I need to rest.” Sanzang explained. He waved a hand and all the loose rocks and twigs in the area rolled out of the way.

“My brother and I are the most dangerous things in this forest.” Genji scoffed. “Nothing will threaten you while I am here.”

“And what is stopping your brother from attempting to claim me as well?” Sanzang asked. Genji snorted.

“He has a current obsession already, I doubt he would give up his plaything so easily just for a chance to rob me of mine.” Genji explained as he collapsed onto the ground, looking no less dangerous or threatening as he lounged, watching Sanzang spread out his bed roll on the ground he’d just cleared.

“Ah, that is what this is, then. An obsession.” Sanzang said evenly. He pulled out a small yellow apple from his pack and gently rubbed the skin with part of his robes before biting into it.

“You are unlike any obsession I’ve ever had before now.” Genji said, looking at the apple with an absent interest. “How often do you eat? I should probably know that.”

“Three times a day, though I can manage with less.” Sanzang said once he’d swallowed that first bite. “I know demons can eat, do you?” He asked curiously.

“I used to eat, but since coming here I haven’t. Eating is too inconvenient to make a habit of it.” He said with a flippant wave of his hand.

“I see.” Sanzang said, continuing to eat his apple and keeping an eye on the oni. Just because he was acting vaguely civilized didn’t mean that he was any less dangerous, and Sanzang knew it.

It was getting dark quickly, and Sanzang glanced up at the sky before looking at Genji.

“Do you intend to stay with me all night?” Sanzang asked. It would hardly be smart to sleep with a demon so near, but he also needed the rest.

“Of course.” Genji said, seeming baffled by the question.

“I would ask, for my own piece of mind and safety, that you stay at least ten feet away from me.” Sanzang said as he looked at Genji. The demon shrugged.

“I don’t see how harming you would benefit me, but sure.” He agreed amiably. Sanzang tossed the remains of the apple off to the side, into the woods. He wiped one hand over the other and then mirrored the action, cleaning his hands of the sticky juice using his magic.

“Thank you.” Sanzang said.

“If,” Genji added as he sat up “, you marry me.” Sanzang gave him a dry look.

“That is a very skewed bargain. If you stay ten feet away during the whole night I will think about marrying you, how about that?” Genji huffed and crossed his arms, poofing into smoke only to reappear a few feet further away.

“Deal.” He said, though he didn’t sound particularly happy about the arrangement. Sanzang gave him an approving nod and set his crown to the side before laying on his side and turning away from the demon. He curled one arm under his head and closed his eyes, muttering a protection spell just in case. If Genji broke their agreement, which was highly unlikely for a demon, Sanzang would be woken up immediately.

If he could actually fall asleep.

Genji was humming lightly, and Sanzang was very aware of the too-small amount of space between them. He’d dealt with demons before, of course, but none so cavalier and seemingly honest. Perhaps there was more to this demon, but for now he was simply hyperaware of the potential danger. Sanzang was still for an entire minute before he shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Are you done sleeping?” Genji asked.

“No, I’m adjusting.” Sanzang told him.

“Oh, I see. I should be quiet, then.”

“That would help.”

They were silent for a few more moments before Genji began humming again. Sanzang sighed. He just wanted sleep.

~~~~~

Sanzang woke the next morning as the sun rose and sat up, rolling his neck out slightly while his orbs swirled to life around him in response.

“You’re awake! I knew humans slept for a long time, but I’ve never seen the whole thing.” Genji exclaimed. Sanzang followed the sound of the voice, looking up to see him lounging in a tree nearby, lying on his stomach on a thick branch with one leg swinging back and forth in the air beneath him.

“I thank you for your patience and upholding your end of the bargain.” Sanzang said cordially. Genji let out an amused huff.

“I didn’t have a choice in the last bit. All demons are bound to their deals.”

“I am aware. That doesn’t make me any less grateful.” Sanzang told him. He ate a small, quick breakfast and rolled up his mat, strapping it to his pack and setting off again in the direction of the monastery.

“Ah, are you still going to see the other monks?” Genji asked absently, floating beside Sanzang once again.

“Yes.” Sanzang said.

“Why?”

“They have reached out to me and asked for my assistance. They have several young people there who they feel could benefit from my instruction. It is also for my own protection.”

“Ah, yes. There are wards around the monastery. Nothing...nothing with bad intentions can set foot in this holy place? Something like that?”

“None who wish to do harm to those inside may tread upon this pure ground, for the Iris casts its light upon those who study here and protects those who seek sanctum, so be it for as long as the Iris touches upon a single soul.” Sanzang recited from memory. Genji turned and his mask looked at Sanzang. Beneath it, Genji let out a light laugh.

“How do you remember that? And _why_?”

“I’ve memorized spells my entire life, and it’s one of the most powerful protection spells ever laid down. As someone with a focus on protective magic, I took a natural interest.” Sanzang explained.

“You specialize in defense? Is that why the monastery wants you?”

“I suppose.” Sanzang said with a slight shrug. “I am also one of few people who can directly touch the Iris. I may be able to help others reach the same point.” He said it not to brag, but rather as a matter of fact.

“You should marry me. Then you would have all the time you need to study and teach.” Genji said.

“We don’t know each other very well, I couldn’t marry a man I don’t know.” Sanzang deflected easily.

“My name is Shimada Genji and I am…actually I don’t know how old I am.” He said with a contemplative head tilt before shrugging off the brief confusion. “I haven’t eaten in decades but I really enjoy soups and noodles. My favorite color is green, I find poetry dull, and I fight with a sword.” Genji concluded. 

“And yet, I still do not know who you are as a person.” Sanzang said, trying not to smile at Genji’s overeager attitude towards talking about himself. Sanzang noticed that Genji didn’t ask about him.

“I’m not a person. I’m a demon.” Genji said.

“It’s but an expression, don’t mind it.” Sanzang said, not able to resist a light laugh. Genji sighed.

“Already laughing at me. You know, most people would consider laughing at a demon a _bad idea_.”

“I am not most people. I assumed you’d realized that by now.” Sanzang told him with a small smile.

“I knew it years ago when I heard of monk that carried a demonic energy. The last one like you was…oh…eleven thousand years ago? And the demon that ate that one died long ago.” Genji said, putting his hands behind his head and stretching with a slight groan. Sanzang’s eyebrows twitched toward one another in confusion.

“Died? I thought to purpose of eating or marrying one with demonic energy was that it would give you eternal life?” He asked.

“Sure, but nothing’s perfect. There’s some loophole that I haven’t figured out. Some way to die that no one’s thought of.” Genji said with an unconcerned shrug as he let his arms fall back to his sides.

“You do not seem to mind that marrying me will not, in fact, make you immortal.” Sanzang said slowly. Genji turned to him slightly, his grinning mask matching his pleased voice.

“You will make me impervious to swords and arrows, daggers and poison, humans and demons. That’s damn near immortal.”

“Why do you not simply eat me, then?” Sanzang asked. The thought had occurred to him before, but he’d had the notion that eating him had simply slipped the demon’s mind as a possibility. Now that he knew it hadn’t, his curiosity was piqued.

“It would be faster.” Genji allowed with a small head tilt. “But having you _agree_ to marry me would add prestige to my name. You would become a living, breathing testament to my power and influence.”

“A trophy.” Sanzang said with understanding.

“A trophy.” Genji agreed. “Besides, if I am then injured by this mysterious loophole no one knows about I can eat you and save myself.” Sanzang shot a look at him out of the corner of his eye, which the demon didn’t seem to notice, and quickly looked back at the uneven road. He’d almost forgotten for a moment that he was walking beside a very dangerous entity. He would not make that mistake again.

The path was old and seldom used due to the dangerous woods it slunk through. Trees draped themselves over it and provided welcome shade, and the low-growing plants that clung to their roots had begun to inch across the road, threatening to trip those on foot who didn’t pay attention. Sanzang found a certain peace with this, admiring the beauty of it and thinking back on the tales his brother would tell him.

“What are you thinking about?” Genji asked after several minutes of silence. Sanzang had been slightly impressed that the demon could go so long without talking.

“The road is being taken back by the forest.” Sanzang explained, gesturing to the plants at their feet that split the dirt road in an attempt to conquer it.

“So?” Genji asked.

“It would make a good story.” Sanzang said simply, letting a hand reach out and graze the bark of a tree that grew close enough to the road for him to reach by veering off ever so slightly.

“It’s a road and some grass.” Genji said flatly. Sanzang laughed.

“Perhaps, or perhaps the two sides of the forest are lovers, separated by a seemingly insurmountable force that neither can control. But slowly, _slowly_ , their persistence and love wears through the obstacle until finally they are together again.” Sanzang watched as Genji’s mask turned toward the ground, like he was looking at it more closely, before the demon spoke.

“Or, the forest is a mighty nation, torn apart by a conquering army. Through subterfuge and might, the nation slowly begins to rip apart the invaders until the bloody land is once again theirs.” Genji said with a certain amount of dark glee at the thought.

Sanzang thought, not for the first time, that he was very lucky this demon seemed too obsessed with him to consider harming him. For now, at least.


	2. Merely an Amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend there wasn't a 12 year gap between the first and second chapter.

Sanzang had gotten used to Genji’s antics somewhere in the third day of walking together. Not that Genji had ever actually walked, but he stayed beside Sanzang as _he_ walked. Yes, Sanzang had gotten used to the little jokes and the over-the-top flirting and the marriage proposals. He gently rebuffed each advance, though Genji wrested a smile and a laugh from him more than once.

That was why it was so shocking when Genji suddenly grew very serious in the afternoon of the third day.

“Once you marry me, I think you should meet my brother.” Genji said with a voice that told Sanzang he was smiling broadly.

“And why is that?” Sanzang asked with a tolerant smile, playing along.

“Because I think that you may actually be able to get the stick out…of…” Genji trailed off, pausing in both his words and motion before turning to the left.

“Genji? Are you alright?” Sanzang asked, stopping a few feet away and glancing back at him curiously. The rotation of his orbs around his neck and shoulders slowed in response to his inquiry, almost as though they were waiting for an answer as well.

“There is someone in my woods.” Genji practically growled, his voice so deep and serious that Sanzang was actually taken aback for a moment.

“What do you mean?” He asked when it was made clear that Genji would continue to stare in that direction unless prompted.

“A demon. There’s a demon in my woods…where is my brother?” He muttered, almost to himself. He turned his head slightly. “There you are.” He hesitated for a moment and looked at Sanzang. His mask was completely unreadable, smiling endlessly at Sanzang and providing no insight into what the demon was thinking.

“My brother can take care of it.” He finally said, floating back down the path as though nothing had happened. Sanzang fell in step beside him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“You are not concerned about the…other demon?” Sanzang asked. Genji shrugged.

“I’m not concerned about anything. They’re probably here because they sensed you, there’s really no other reason someone would threaten to piss us off.”

“I see…” Sanzang murmured. It was a disconcerting thought.

“I could deal with it myself, scare them off, but I would have to leave you alone or take you with me. I’m _not_ about to put you in front of another demon so taking you with me is out of the question but I also don’t want to leave you. Luckily, I trust Hanzo to scare them off for me. Or kill them. Whatever.” Genji added with an unconcerned shrug, as though the outcome didn’t really matter to him.

“You are remarkably calm.” Sanzang said. That pleased him, it made him think that perhaps the demon was not entirely demonic in his nature and could perhaps learn to…

“Yes, because my brother sometimes even terrifies me and I have no doubt that he can _convince_ them that this is a bad idea. And even if they somehow manage to escape his wrath I can tear them limb from limb just as easily as he can.” Perhaps not.

“That would certainly warrant avoidance.” Sanzang said slowly. Genji looked at him.

“I scared you.” He said.

“Yes.” Sanzang admitted freely. There was no use hiding it.

“Why? I told you that I would never hurt you. It would hardly make me a good husband.” Genji told him with a snort.

“I have hardly agreed to be your husband.” Sanzang reminded him, mimicking his tone with a small smirk. Genji clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“You are so mean for a monk, I’m disappointed.” Genji teased. Sanzang laughed, making Genji hum happily in response.

“How many other monks have you met, hm? Perhaps we are all this mean and you are simply misinformed about our nature.” Sanzang said.

“If that is the case then it is the largest, most well-kept lie I have ever come across.” Genji said with a chuckle. He paused and growled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. “Son of a _bitch_.”

“What is it?” Sanzang asked as he slowed to a stop, prompting Genji to do the same.

“Whoever they are, they are moving closer. For some reason Hanzo is staying away from them.” Genji said with a scowl. “This is actually starting to piss me off.”

“Do you truly think they are here for me?” Sanzang asked, worried. Perhaps he could hurry to the monastery. It was another day on foot if he limited stops and didn’t sleep. Once he was behind the protective barriers of the monastery he could relax, but for now his shoulder were tight with tension and his orbs vibrated slightly with his unease.

“That would be…” Genji looked at Sanzang and stopped himself, cocking his head slightly. “What is it?” 

“A silly thought, nothing more.” Sanzang said. He didn’t want to push Genji by admitting that he wanted to rush the end of his journey. He seemed amiable enough now, but threatening to pass beyond the barriers and out of Genji’s reach may set the demon off.

“You’re not a bad liar, for a monk.” Genji said lightly even as he drifted a bit closer to Sanzang, eyes focused on the trees to his left. “But I’m a demon and much better at it than you are. Tell me.”

“I would just like to complete my journey. It has lasted longer than I assumed it would.” It was not a lie, exactly. Just like the first response had not been exactly a lie. It _was_ a silly thought, that he might escape not one demon, or even two, but the demon Shimada brothers as well as an interloper confident enough to trespass on their territory. He was powerful, but not quite that powerful.

“I can handle this. No problem.” Genji said with a dismissive wave, though he didn’t look back at Sanzang.

They continued on their path for several more minutes in uneasy silence, Sanzang almost afraid and Genji deadly serious. Finally, Genji sighed.

“I think I know what’s going on now.” He said wearily.

“Oh?”

“I mentioned to you that I had no fear of my brother attempting to claim you because he has his own obsession, yes?”

“Yes, I believe you said something like that.” Sanzang said, slowly getting an idea of what Genji was hinting at.

“His newest obsession is some…desert demon.” Genji said flippantly. “They got into a fight a few months ago and haven’t seen each other since. I think they’re making up. Or, trying to, at least. I’m not entirely sure my brother knows how to apologize.” Sanzang let out a deep sigh. Of course it was nothing. He’d managed to get this far in his life without any truly alarming incidents – though several had come close, too close – so why was this time so unnerving?

 _Maybe because you are walking beside a demon. Maybe because you know there are two more in the woods. Maybe because your magic tells you something is different._ A little voice whispered to Sanzang in the back of his mind. He frowned. This _was_ different, but why?

“Marry me.”

“No, thank you.” Sanzang replied by reflex.

“Ah, so you _are_ paying attention to me!” Genji said brightly. “You see, I wondered after you didn’t respond to any of my witty quips.”

“I apologize, I was thinking.” Sanzang said, flushing slightly. He did feel a bit bad for ignoring Genji. 

“About how much you would like to marry me?” Genji asked coyly. Sanzang could practically see the smirk beneath the demon’s mask and that made him laugh.

“No, nothing so dramatic. I was just…contemplating the situation I have found myself in.” Sanzang said.

“And what do you think about your situation?” Genji asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I am,” He paused, thinking. “, concerned. For my well-being.”

“I already told you that I’m claiming you. That means you’re under my protection. You have nothing to be afraid of.” Genji said with a huff.

“Put yourself in my place.” Sanzang prompted. “I am carrying demonic energy, making me desirable for demons. I am currently walking with a demon who has expressed a desire in obtaining my energy – admittedly through the more…gentle…option – and am in the middle of the woods with two other demons nearby. I have no guarantee of my safety…”

“Except I promised to keep you safe.” Genji interrupted.

“And you yourself said that demons are excellent liars.” Sanzang pointed out. “My promise of safety lies at the monastery, which I will reach by this time tomorrow if I do not sleep. But until then, I have only my own power to rely on.” 

“You may be able to put up a good fight, but I don’t think any human could beat much more than a minor demon. _Maybe_.” Genji scoffed. Sanzang allowed a small smile.

“You underestimate me so quickly.” Sanzang said, smile never waning.

“You’re human. No matter how powerful you are you don’t stand a chance against any _real_ demon.” Genji said with clear amusement in his voice. Sanzang just smiled.

“I will keep that in mind.” Sanzang promised. Genji tilted his head, almost as though he was assessing Sanzang from underneath his mask.

“That would be smart.” He said slowly. “I feel like there’s a joke that I’m not in on, so would you care to explain?”

“You just seem very certain of my powerlessness.” Sanzang said with a shrug.

“I don’t think you’re entirely powerless. Against another human, especially one without magic, you may seem extremely powerful. Against a demon…meh.” Genji said.

“Let’s hope we never find out.”

~~~~~

When the sun began to set, Genji started looking for a place that Sanzang may want to spend the night. The monk, however, didn’t show any sign of slowly or stopping. The only indication that he was actually tired was the occasional yawn.

“It’s almost night.” Genji pointed out.

“Yes, I know.” Sanzang said. There was silence for another moment before Genji spoke again.

“Do you not need sleep?”

“This will not be the first time I’ve stayed up all night.” Sanzang told him. He touched one of his orbs lightly and lifted his hand to the sky, sending the orb several feet into the air before it flared with golden light.

“Nifty trick. Check this out.” He said, his voice betraying a smile beneath the mask as he stopped in the middle of the path. Genji took a deep breath and slowly raised his left hand wrist first, fingers pointed to the ground before abruptly changing direction with enough force Sanzang could _feel_ a rush of power. Bright red light ignited from the heel of Genji’s hand in a huge ring, expanding around the pair before rushing out into the woods like a ripple in an enormous pond. Sanzang stood there for a moment, watching the light fade before turning to Genji with a delighted smile.

“Genji, that was so wonderful!” He exclaimed. “Is all your magic red? What was that hand motion? How did you learn to do that?” Sanzang asked rapidly. Genji laughed, enamored by the attention he was suddenly receiving.

“My magic is pretty much all red, but the shade varies depending on what I’m doing or what’s going on in my head. The…this thing,” He said, miming the motion he’d just made. “, is just a way to channel my magic. My entire being is held together by magic and if I tried to use it without directing it, it would just kind of go everywhere and not pay attention to what I want. If my intent is strong enough I don’t need motions but I have to be really worked up for that. And I didn’t learn any of it, it just happened. Like using your muscles until you know what they can do.” Genji finished, grinning broadly at his own impressive power.

“Now I know where all your overconfidence comes from.” Sanzang said with a little half-smile. Genji pressed a hand to his chest, trying to look affronted and failing miserably.

“Overconfident? Me? How dare you. All of my confidence has been rightly acquired through years of slacking and natural ability. I’m a demon prince, no amount of confidence is too much confidence when it comes to me.” 

“Oh, well then I apologize.” Sanzang said.

“Did you just…roll your eyes at me?” Genji laughed. “You’re either the worst monk ever or you’re right and I’ve been horribly misled.”

“You may never know.” Sanzang said through a muffled yawn as he began walking again, his golden light following him.

“We’re going to a monastery, where I’m assuming there are other monks.” Genji said, amused.

“If you can get past the barrier.” Sanzang reminded him.

“The barrier is to protect the people in it, and I have no interest in hurting you.” Genji said dismissively, almost as though the idea of him being kept out was silly.

“Perhaps that is what you think now, but you have also made it clear that you are not opposed to eating me. The magic may not like that.” Sanzang said with a slight smile.

“Like humans haven’t eaten each other.” Genji snorted.

“Not as readily as you have, I would assume.”

“Who says I’ve already eaten a human?”

“Have you eaten a human before?” Sanzang asked. Genji actually paused and thought.

“No.” He finally decided. “I haven’t.”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Well, I had to think about it. I mean, I used to do some pretty wild stuff.” Genji said.

“Why do I fear that was not, perhaps, the most outlandish thing you may have done.” Sanzang chuckles.

“Oh, it definitely wasn’t. If I ever trust you to not tell my secrets to another demon, I may tell you about some of my exploits.”

“Are you ashamed of what you’ve done?” Sanzang asked curiously. Genji snorted.

“I’m ashamed of nothing. But my past could be used as blackmail and it would take effort to go out of my way and kill someone for something that could have been kept under wraps.” Genji replied.

“I see.” Sanzang said before pausing. “I need a break, just a moment to rest my feet.” He said. Genji shrugged, unconcerned.

“Sure, it’s not my call.” He said as he followed Sanzang to the edge of the path. The monk sat, leaning his back against a creaking tree. The glowing orb dropped down and rested itself in Sanzang’s lap as he crossed his legs, shifting into a more comfortable position. The orb’s light dulled until it gave off only a faint light, though that didn’t hinder Genji’s sight.

Genji watched, a small smile on his lips, as Sanzang’s eyes drifted shut. His breathing slowed and his hands slackened slightly from where they cradled the orb in his lap while the orbs still dancing around him drifted to the ground.

It was so odd, watching a human sleep from so close. For two nights Genji made the same deal with Sanzang, Genji would stay away from him and leave him unbothered, and Sanzang would consider marriage. The consideration had ended in rejection both times. But this night Sanzang hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He hadn’t made the deal with the demon now watching him.

Genji could do whatever he pleased.

But Genji only sat across from the monk and smiled a bit as he watched Sanzang sleep. A few minutes later he felt his brother and the other demon start to move. The other demon left the territory and Hanzo began moving toward Genji. It was only a few more moments before Hanzo was just behind him.

“Keep it quiet, he’s asleep.” Genji whispered, looking over his shoulder. Hanzo didn’t look like his brother did beneath the mask. He had grey skin with blood red markings and was almost abnormally beautiful. Half of his hair was up in a bun, the rest hanging loose around his shoulders.

“Is that what you look like in front of the desert man?” Genji whispered, amused. It was hardly as monstrous as his true form. As either of their true forms. Hanzo rolled his eyes and knelt on the ground beside his brother. At the moment he was wearing black trousers and a casual, wrap-style top, which was the only reason he knelt in the dirt with Genji. If he’d been wearing the elaborate layered robes he favored he wouldn’t have even thought about it.

 _This is the one with the energy._ Hanzo said, his voice a whisper in the back of Genji’s mind.

“Yes, it is.”

 _You have chosen not to eat him. Why?_ Hanzo asked. Genji glanced at him and shrugged before looking back at Sanzang.

“It’s a statement. That I could _convince_ him to marry me and that I can protect him is a testament to my power.” He said, repeating what he had told Sanzang about the same decision. There was a soft laugh in his mind and it was accompanied by a spark of amusement.

 _We are too connected for me to believe that._ Hanzo informed him. Genji couldn’t help but smirk at that. It was true, and they both knew it.

“I may be slightly intrigued by him. Did you know that he _sasses_ me? Me! A demon prince! No average human would do that.”

_True enough. Though the energy inside of him is what ensures that he is no average human._

“Maybe.” Genji said with a shrug. “Maybe it’s just him.”

_Be careful this amusement does not lead to your demise. If you truly intend to travel to the monastery you must be prepared for a demon hunter to come._

“Please, I’m not an idiot.” Genji said, waving a hand. “I’m not leaving myself open by following him. He’s hardly a demon hunter and, while the monastery may suspect something has occurred because of his tardiness, they have no proof it is one of us. They won’t exactly be prepared to kill me. I’m prepared to fight if it comes to that.”

 _Just be careful._ Hanzo sighed. _I would hate to go through the effort of tearing down the barrier to find my revenge._

“Well, brother, I will do my best to prevent you exerting any such effort.” Genji laughed quietly. He felt a hand smooth his hair as Hanzo rose, even though his brother’s hands remained clasped in front of him and Genji’s hood remained up. Hanzo’s presence left, off to another part of their territory, and Genji was alone with Sanzang once again.


	3. An Unknown Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and neither is this story, I swear. I'm just super busy with university and a few...odd things going on in my life. I apologize but also do not make any promises that it's going to get better any time soon. I also still don't have a beta so all eighteen pages of this are unedited for the moment but I was sick of it sitting on my laptop so here you go.

When Sanzang woke, it was to the unpleasant realization that he’d fallen asleep at all. His eyes flew open and his orbs spun to life around him, hovering in a tight, protective circle as he looked around for the demon he’d failed to make a contract with.

Genji was only a few feet away, drawing in the dirt with thin tendrils of his magic. He seemed thoroughly engrossed in what he was doing, his mask not shifting in any way toward Sanzang.

“Genji?” Sanzang asked. The demon’s head jerked up and Sanzang could feel him looking at him.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Genji said, sounding pleased. He brushed off his pants and stood from his crouch, hands on his hips. “You said you weren’t going to sleep.” He added with a feigned pout.

“I didn’t intend to.” Sanzang said, peering at the dirt in front of the demon. “What are you drawing?” He asked curiously. Genji quickly scuffed his foot through his work, ruinging it.

“Nothing!” He said too quickly. Sanzang couldn’t help but offer a small smile.

“Very well.” He said with an indulgent hum, standing and wobbling only slightly as he bent over to pick up his discarded bag. “We did not make our deal last night.” He said lightly.

“No, you fell asleep too quickly.” Genji said with a nonchalant shrug.

“When I woke you were sitting several feet away. I assume it was to honor our agreement, even though we hadn’t made one for last night.” Sanzang prompted, mentally deciding not to eat. He’d be at the monastery soon, there wasn’t a reason to waste further time.

“You would have made the deal if you had time to think about it, right? It wasn’t inconvenient to pretend we’d made it.” Genji said as he rocked on his heels slightly, hands folding behind his back.

“That was very considerate of you.” Sanzang pointed out with a happy smile. He glanced up at the sky and began walking again. Genji followed next to him without a second thought.

“Yes well, I _am_ a demon prince, you know. Known for my power and charm and good looks and consideration.”

“And humility.” Sanzang couldn’t help but add, stifling a giggle at the indignant head tilt it earned him.

“Is that _sarcasm_ I hear from you?” Genji questioned as seriously as he could.

“Of course not.” Sanzang replied in a completely even tone. Genji was silent for a moment.

“Was _that_ sarcasm?” He asked, more quietly. At how earnest the question sounded Sanzang burst out into laughter. It took several seconds for him calm down again and when he did he still had lingering mirth in his voice.

“Ah, Genji, I’m sorry. I know that was not meant to be a joke.” Sanzang tried. Genji just waved a hand.

“Don’t worry about it, my brother laughs at everything I do, too.” He said, his broad grin evident in his voice. “I like your laugh much better than his, though. I don’t mind it half as much when it’s you.” Sanzang blinked wildly at him before smiling, eyes crinkling happily.

“Your laugh is quite pleasant.” He said. “I enjoy hearing it.” Genji’s head tilted slightly.

“I would never stop laughing for you, if that’s what you wanted.” He said, sounding both mirthful and serious at the same time. It was an odd combination, but one Sanzang was quickly learning to associate with the demon.

“That would grow tiresome, I’m sure.” Sanzang said lightly, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. They were nearing the monastery. If there weren’t so many trees, he was sure he’d be able to see it. He wondered how Genji would react when he made to leave his company.

“There are very few things I wouldn’t do for you. Laughing is hardly a chore.” Genji snorted. “If that’s all it would take to keep you with me, I would laugh until the end of time.”

“A noble thought.” Sanzang said with a gentle smile.

“I have an odd feeling that you don’t believe me.”

“I think you would get bored.” Sanzang said truthfully. “You would find something else to do.” Genji seemed to think about that for a moment before tipping his head slightly.

“You’re probably right. It sounds a bit tedious, now that I think about it.” He conceded.

“Unfortunately, I believe anything would become tedious when one has decided to do it for eternity.” Sanzang said with a faint smile. 

“There are a few things I’d never get tired of.” Genji replied with a suggestive tone. “Quite a few things that I wouldn’t mind doing with you.”

“Oh! Gardening! You’re quite right, I wouldn’t mind doing that for all eternity, especially with another person.” Sanzang said, delightedly clapping his hands together. Genji stared at him for a moment.

“That’s not…I meant something a little more…I’ve never gardened before.” Genji said after a moment of searching for words. Sanzang pressed his lips together tightly, trying to suppress a smile.

“Perhaps you should explain what you meant, then.” He suggested. “I am a monk, you know. One of the things we are known for is patience.”

“Nothing, nothing.” Genji insisted, shaking his head slightly. Sanzang cocked his head.

“Oh? Are you sure? It seemed as though you may have been suggesting some sort of activity which you enjoy greatly, I’d like to know what it is.” He pressed gently.

“It’s…drawing.” Genji decided flatly. At that, Sanzang burst out into laughter. “What?” Genji demanded. Sanzang just waved a hand, pausing on the road as he continued laughing.

“Ah, Genji, I’m sorry.” He said as he tried to stop. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“What do you…? You knew what I meant the entire time.” Genji said flatly. That just launched Sanzang into another bout of laughter and Genji shook his head. “You must be lying to me, there’s no way you’re a monk.” He announced dramatically. Sanzang grinned at him, trying to catch his breath again.

“I do not think you would be very happy married to me, I enjoy practical jokes far more than my brother thinks I should.” He said.

“Funnily enough, I’ve gotten the same complaint from my own brother. Where is yours?” Genji asked as they started walking again, both with the remnants of laughter in their voice.

“At the monastery. I have not seen him in almost a year, I’m afraid. I send letters when I can, but very rarely do I stay in one place long enough for him to send one in return.” Sanzang said.

“You sound excited to see him.” Genji noted.

“I am. My brother and I had a fight many years ago and went our separate ways, but we are still very close to one another.” Sanzang explained.

“A fight.” Genji repeated, frowning deeply underneath his mask. That reminded him of the reason he and Hanzo were forced to carve out their own territory in the first place, as opposed to inheriting the massive empire their parents once ruled. Screams echoed in his mind. Pleas. The vile, metallic taste of his own blood. “What caused it?” He asked instead of voicing any of those thoughts.

“Differences of opinion. It was hardly a bad fight, more of an argument than anything.” Sanzang asked, though his glanced at Genji out of the corner of his eye at his sudden seriousness.

“I’m glad you’re still close. When brother fights brother neither can truly win.” Genji said a bit darkly. 

“Genji?” Sanzang asked, setting a hand on his arm without thinking. “Are you alright?” At that Genji perked up again.

“Why? Are you worried about me?” He asked in a sing-song voice, happily bouncing back from the odd mood.

“Of course, I worry for all living things.” Sanzang told him evenly, letting his hand drop again. Genji instantly felt its absence.

“Am I living?” Genji mused. “I do not need to eat or rest and it is much harder to kill me than most things. I’m naturally immortal.”

“That is not for me to decide. I do not understand the nature of demons as well as others may.” Sanzang admitted easily. Genji let out a slight hum.

“You’ll be a demon’s husband soon enough, you’ll have plenty of time to learn. You’ll be just as truly immortal as I will be.” Genji told him with a nod.

Sanzang recalled once more that Genji had mentioned the last demon to consume a human with demon energy was dead. Genji had seemed quite unconcerned by the obvious existence of a loophole to the immortality.

“What gives you that idea? It seemed that the only record was of demons eating people like me.” Sanzang said.

“I’m not sure. I never really paid attention to the stories until you came along. Most of us thought it was a legend, a fable, something some hopeful lesser demon came up with to make themselves feel better.” Genji said with a shrug. “Only a few people really believed it until we felt you.” Sanzang frowned at that.

“Felt me, what does that mean?” Sanzang asked curiously.

“Well, demon energy comes from the demon realm. All of us can sense it when we get close. Stronger demons can pick up smaller amounts from farther away. At first, I didn’t know what you were. I’d heard rumors about you, of course, but I didn’t know how to identify you. I worried that I’d see you and not even know it. That I’d let you go, because I didn’t know how valuable you were. I didn’t need to worry. As soon as you got near the woods I knew who and what you were.” Genji said, grin clear in his voice. Sanzang wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing that he was evidently so easy for demons to identify. He certainly couldn’t think of a benefit to it.

“You look very concerned.” Genji laughed. “Don’t be. My brother and I have power woven into the entire area, it would take an extremely powerful demon to feel you through all of it.” Sanzang wondered briefly if it wouldn’t be more beneficial for him to have another demon attempt to claim him. Perhaps the competition or fight or whatever resulted would give him a chance to slip away.

“Ah! There it is!” Sanzang suddenly said, sounding very pleased. Genji followed his line of sight and frowned a bit beneath the mask. The monastery was closer than he’d expected. Closer than he’d hoped.

“Alright, let’s get you in there.” Genji said with fake cheer. Sanzang glanced at him.

“You…are okay with me leaving?” He asked slowly. Genji shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You’re not _leaving_ because you’ll still be in my territory. You’re just going a little further away from me than I’ve gotten used to.” He said. Sanzang smiled a bit and Genji tilted his head. “What?”

“That was just very reasonable of you.” He said with a small smile. Genji huffed.

“I’m almost insulted. Did you not think that I was a reasonable person?” He asked, a laugh tucked in the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not sure if you want me to answer that or not.” Sanzang laughed brightly. Genji shook his head and let out a breath.

“I’m being disrespected by a human. What has this world come to that I stand by and tolerate these injustices?” He asked aloud. Sanzang pressed a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles that spilled from his lips, but it did nothing to hide the way his shoulder shook with mirth and the skin around his eyes crinkled happily. Genji beamed down at him, pleased with himself for making him laugh.

There were people on the path. A woman with the hair on the sides of her head shaved down and the remainder braided glanced at them as she walked by on the monastery grounds and then she did a fast double-take before sprinting off toward the main building.

“It appears our arrival has been noticed.” Sanzang noted almost absently. Genji frowned. His alone time with Sanzang was coming to an end, but he wasn’t ready for that and he’d never been very good about deny himself what he wanted.

He could use the practice, he supposed.

“Yes, well, I guess that…” Genji cut himself off when he suddenly stopped walking. Sanzang turned to look at him from a few paces ahead with confusion for a moment before understanding broke across his face.

“Ah,” He said almost apologetically as he watched Genji experimentally tap the invisible barrier he appeared to have hit. “,the protection ward.” Genji frowned a bit.

“I thought you said it kept out people who wanted to hurt someone inside? I don’t want to hurt you.” He said, genuinely sounding more curious than upset about the situation. Sanzang hummed slightly as he walked back, hand hovering in the air as his orbs swirled a little faster with his concentration.

“I would have to examine the original spell, this ward is much older than I am, but the magic involved evidently thinks you’re a large enough potential threat to keep you out.” He said, voice trailing off. “This is fascinating.” He muttered to himself.

“You always seem to bring trouble with you. That has not changed, at least.” A cool, if faintly amused, voice said from nearby. Sanzang turned slightly and a wide smile broke across his face when he saw the other human walking toward him from the monastery, the woman from earlier in tow. This new human was tall, taller than Genji, and his skin was the same silver-grey of Sanzang’s, though the woman who trailed him had dark brown skin. Genji wondered faintly if that was new, humans being that silver color. He certainly didn’t remember it but no one seemed off-put by it.

“Brother! It has been far too long.” Sanzang said with a grin, throwing himself at the other man once he was close enough. It looked extremely awkward for a moment before the taller man’s impersonal front broke and a small smile formed on his face as he lightly hugged him back.

“It has, hasn’t it?” He murmured before his eyes sharpened on Genji. “But you’ve been followed.”

“Oh! No, don’t worry about him, Mondatta.” Sanzang said, pulling back and clasping his hands together behind his back. “That’s Genji. He knows what I carry.” With that, Mondatta’s cold look was back in place and he suddenly seemed to take up twice as much space as he had the moment before.

“Does he?” He asked softly, making it sound much more threatening than Genji imaged any other human could. Genji gave a small wave.

“Brother Mondatta, should I…?” The woman asked, sensing a private discussion. 

“Ah, yes, please do not let me keep you from your chores. Thank you for fetching me.” Mondatta said with a nod. The woman returned the gesture and made her way in the direction she’d been going earlier, giving Mondatta the chance to turn back to his brother.

“What have you done that a demon shadows your steps?” He asked a bit sharply.

“Nothing overly risky. My carriage was attacked and I gave myself up instead of waiting for the driver to get hurt.” Sanzang admitted freely. Mondatta sighed.

“Of course. I cannot say that I am displeased with your service to others, but I do wish you would be more careful.” He said, eyes sliding to the demon.

“He didn’t hurt me.” Sanzang said.

“I can see that, but it doesn’t change the fact that he…”

“He’s right here.” Genji said with a head tilt. “It’s very rude to talk about people when they can hear you, you know.” Mondatta stiffened slightly.

“I suppose so.” Mondatta finally conceded. “I take it you are one of the demons who have claimed these woods?”

“That’s me.” Genji said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly.

“And why, if I may ask, did you not kill my brother if you know what he carries?” Mondatta continued.

“Because I’m going to marry him.” Genji said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and he couldn’t quite grasp that Mondatta hadn’t known that. Mondatta gave a polite smile.

“I see. Then you have no plans to eat him?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Then I thank you for delivering him to me in safety.” Mondatta said with a slight bow of the head. “Though my brother and I have duties to attend to and time to catch up on. I trust you will not linger, lest a hunter come along.” He said, not quite a threat but most certainly not inviting either. Genji’s eyes narrowed.

“Any hunter who came against me would need to be very careful to get out alive, and exceptionally lucky to wound me. I don’t fear them.” He said coolly, confidently. Mondatta regarded him for a moment before giving a nod.

“I imagine so, you are a demon prince.” He said slowly before straightening. “I trust you will not cause trouble while he is with us.” Genji grinned toothily to himself.

“I plan on causing quite a lot of it, if it can be helped.” He said happily. Mondatta frowned slightly, raising his eyebrows. Sanzang pressed his lips together to keep from smiling at him. “Like you said, I am a demon prince.” At that Mondatta offered a wry smirk.

“I suppose that was fair.” He conceded before bowing his head for a moment and then looking back up at him. “I really must take my brother away. I would ask you to refrain from overly alarming any of those under my care.”

“I can’t get in, I can’t scare them that bad.” Genji said with an almost petulant pout.

“Please try to stay out of trouble.” Sanzang said, giving him a small smile. Genji immediately softened, head tilting cockily.

“Me? In trouble? I’m offended that you would even suggest such a thing.” He laughed. Sanzang’s smile widened slightly.

“Ah, you would make a very bad monk, then. All we do is lie and play jokes on innocent people, you know.”

“And innocent demons.” Genji added with a loud laugh. “I’ll see you again.” He said. It was a promise.

“I believe we will.” Sanzang said with a small smile before his brother led him away. It was almost a hope.

Genji watched them walk away until they stepped inside the main building of the monastery and he could no longer see them. Then he frowned slightly. He…wanted something. He wasn’t sure what. But he wanted something, and he always got what he wanted.

Perhaps Hanzo could help.

Genji nodded to himself as he turned and walked back into the woods, physical form melting into shadows as he went to find his own brother.


	4. The Beginning of a Mutual Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Gorehoundclown on Tumblr, who brought this story back from the dead and made me write

Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes upward.

 _Genji, why are you_ here _?_ he asked, exasperated. Genji frowned and looked up at him from where he lay on the floor.

“Because Sanzang is still in the monastery,” he said. “I haven’t seen him in years. Decades. Ages.”

 _It’s only been two days in the human realm,_ Hanzo pointed out with an amused tilt of his lips. Genji groaned.

“Then I have ages more to wait,” he lamented dramatically. Hanzo sighed.

 _You are a demon, thousands of years old, who has witnessed the rise and fall of countless human empires. And yet you cannot wait two days for a man?_ Hanzo asked dryly.

“No,” Genji said. “Because he is not just any man, he carries demon energy and I’m going to marry him.”

 _So you have said,_ Hanzo sighed, the kind of sigh that only an older sibling could make. 

“You don’t approve?” Genji asked, raising his head off the floor slightly to look at him.

 _Would you care if I did not?_ he asked, raising an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“Would I care if another demon didn’t like me marrying Sanzang for his power? No, absolutely not. Would I listen if my older brother and best friend had advice or a different perspective? Yes.” Hanzo blinked, mildly surprised.

_That was very mature of you._

“Yea, don’t get used to it. So are you going to spit it out or what?” Genji asked, laying back down.

 _Ah, and there he is,_ Hanzo said with a roll of his eyes. _I am simply concerned by this loophole. You do not seem to mind it at all, despite the fact that no demons that have used humans with demonic energy to become immortal are actually alive._ Genji waved a dismissive hand in the air.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out. I’m very good at staying alive. I’m very selfish like that,” Genji said.

 _That does not mean I share your nonchalance,_ Hanzo frowned. _Genji, this may be a bad idea. What if consuming the energy is what led to their downfall in the first place?_

“Then I will die a little bit smarter. Isn’t that what you always wanted, me to learn more and pay attention to my lessons? That is one lesson I wouldn’t be able to forget,” he said with a cheeky little grin.

 _Why do you not simply..?_ he began, only to be cut off when Genji sat up bolt right, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“He’s outside. Gotta go,” he said quickly.

 _Do not be an idiot,_ Hanzo supplied, watching as Genji stood and created a burning sigil of red fire in the air, opening a portal.

“Brother, me? Being an idiot?” he asked with a grin “You think so little of me.” Genji turned and stepped through the dark disk of space, seeming to suddenly be in a small grassy area just beyond the border he couldn’t cross. He could see the entrance to the monastery, and he could see Sanzang gently making his way down the steps. Genji thought he was going a little slower than usual, though perhaps he was simply looking too closely.

“Sanzang!” Genji called, waving a hand and rushing over to the barrier with a wide grin, though his feet remained stubbornly off the ground. Sanzang looked up and gave a small smile.

“Ah, Genji. I hope you have not been waiting there for me all this time,” he said, changing course to walk over to the barrier so they would not need to shout to speak with one another.

“Nah, I went back to my realm, I came back cause I felt you come out. I left some of my magic here to keep track of you,” Genji said, beaming happily as he made his way over. Sanzang shook his head.

“Ah, yes, you are _hunting_ me,” he said with amusement on his lips. Genji pouted.

“It sounds so awful when you say it like that. I wouldn’t need to if you would marry me,” he said.

“What is my favorite color, Genji?” he asked as he came to a stop in front of him, hands clasped behind his back and the invisible barrier between them.

“Green,” Genji said, naming his own without hesitation.

“I’m sorry, but that is not correct. How can I marry a man who does not even know my favorite color?” he asked, smiling a little bit. Genji scowled beneath his mask.

“I will have time to learn whatever you want me to,” he insisted. “But you are human, your life will be so short if you don’t marry me.” Sanzang gave a patient smile and made a small hand gesture.

“Will you walk with me, Genji?” he asked, already starting to walk along the barrier without hesitation, knowing its path by heart.

“Of course,” Genji said quickly, eager to spend any time with him that Sanzang would allow. “Why were you inside for so long? I kept waiting and waiting and waiting for you,” he said with a sigh.

“I apologize, there is a monk who has fallen quite ill. I was assisting my brother with her recovery,” he said. Genji peered at him with a small frown.

“That took two days? She must have been very sick,” he said slowly.

“She has a rotting disease,” Sanzang said with a sigh. “No matter what we do, I fear she will still be sick. She was dying the night you brought me here. I gave my brother access to my power, and he took what he needed in order to extend her life just a little longer. The process exhausted me, however. I am sure Mondatta would prefer that I still be inside, but I couldn’t resist,” Genji frowned and stared at him a little more closely. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, having very little experience with sick mortals, but he was sure he’d be able to tell if something was wrong, right?

“Should you still be inside? Resting, or something?” he asked with a note of concern that made Sanzang glance at him with surprise, though he was sure his expression didn’t betray it.

“I feel quite fine, if perhaps a little weak. I know my limits,” he assured with a small smile. Genji still looked slightly suspicious, but nodded. He knew his own limits, and somehow Sanzang seemed like the kind of man who knew exactly what his own body was capable of.

“Okay. What do you want to do? Just walk around?” he asked, perfectly content to just do whatever he wanted as long as Genji got to see him.

Sanzang thought for a moment. He had wanted to walk through the garden, but if Genji couldn’t get past the barrier, he wouldn’t be able to join him.

“Have you ever tried meditating?” he asked after a moment of thought.

“No, why?” Genji asked, eyeing the monks they passed who openly stared at him. Sanzang didn’t seem to notice them, or pretended not to notice them, but Genji met eyes with the ones who didn’t look away quickly enough.

“That is what I was planning on doing,” Sanzang said, smiling gently at him as he started to think of some place they could sit together. Genji wrinkled his nose. Meditating? That’s what he wanted to do after getting stuck inside for two days? But, fine, if that’s what he wanted to do.

“Alright. I guess I’ll try it,” Genji allowed. 

“Ah, thank you, my friend,” Sanzang laughed. “We are not much farther from the place I would like to stop,” he said. Genji glanced ahead of them, curious. The cleared area around the temple extended behind it, occupying a much larger area filled with fruiting trees and what appeared to be a maze of produce. Genji blinked, startled. It was…kind of pretty. Maybe the next time Sanzang went inside he would stay in the realm and wander the edge of the temple himself to see more of it.

“You are thinking about something,” Sanzang noted. Genji turned back to him, cocking his head.

“Oh? What am I thinking?” he asked with a small smile.

“I have no idea. I was not presuming to guess, merely observing,” Sanzang returned as they approached the tree farthest from the temple, the only one this far away from the others, it was only a few feet from the barrier. Sanzang held his robes out of the way as he sat down cross-legged and then smoothed his robes out again.

“Will you join me, Genji?” Sanzang asked, looking up at him. Genji couldn’t resist when he said his name. He crouched down and sat, imitating Sanzang’s form as best he could. Sanzang’s lips pressed together with amusement.

“You still do not touch the ground. Why is that?” he asked. Genji glanced down, and saw that he was habitually staying about an inch from the ground. 

“I don’t know,” he said, letting himself gently touch the grass, hands splaying over it experimentally. He hadn’t touched grass in…years, in the human world. It seemed like eons to him.

“Now I remember,” he said with slight disgust. “This feels terrible.” Sanzang laughed, eyes sliding shut and head tipping back slightly. Genji’s eyes widened as he watched him. Oh no. He really liked his laugh.

“Oh, Genji,” Sanzang laughed as he calmed down a little bit and beamed at the demon. “You truly are a unique being.” Genji cocked an eyebrow.

“Is that a complaint or a compliment?” he asked, his smirk clear in his voice. Sanzang rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“Always chasing a compliment. Can it not simply be a statement?”

“No, I must be complimented every five minutes or I explode,” he said with a serious nod that made Sanzang chuckle lightly.

“Well, unfortunately, you will have to earn your compliments from now on,” he said with a smile. Genji scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I earn compliments just by being me. Have you seen this body?” he asked, gesturing to himself.

“I can’t say I’ve looked,” Sanzang smirked. Genji gasped.

“How dare you! You have been with me for nearly a week and you…oh, you’re a monk,” he said, pausing to think. “I suppose monks aren’t supposed to care about the physical. I’ve absolutely seduced several, but there was always a lot of ‘no, my vows!’,” he said with a hum. Sanzang raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for his little rant to finish. After a minute of rambling about other monks, Genji finally paused.

“But if when we marry you will not have any vows, other than to me. And demon marriages are much more relaxed in that aspect than human ones,” he said, as though that were the only hesitance he may have. Sanzang laughed lightly.

“I do not have vows at all. Monks of the Iris are different from other monks you may know. Or may have known,” he added. Genji slowly grinned under his mask.

“No vows, hm?” he asked, pleased.

“That does not mean I will marry you,” Sanzang said with a pointed look.

“Oh, for the first time since meeting you, I’m not thinking about marriage,” he laughed. Sanzang rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m not doing anything else with you either, aside from meditating.” Genji sighed.

“Very well, if this is all you wish of me I suppose I can give it to you,” he said, as though it was very inconvenient for him. Sanzang raised an eyebrow.

“You may leave, if you would prefer.”

“No, no, I’m happy here!” he said quickly. Sanzang gave the ghost of a smile, trying not to look too amused.

“Very well. Now, in order to meditate you need to…”

“Clear my mind of all things and think of nothing, I know the drill,” he interrupted, waving a hand. He had been alive for thousands of years, of course he knew how to meditate. Maybe he would impress Sanzang with how still he could hold.

Sanzang blinked with mild surprise at Genji as he settled, rested his hands on his knees, and held perfectly still. 

It lasted perhaps a minute before Genji started fidgeting. Sanzang smiled, waiting. Another few seconds passed and Genji sighed.

“This is _boring_ , Sanzang,” he complained, eyes opening. Sanzang smiled serenely at him.

“Would you like me to tell you how I meditate, now?” he asked, trying not to sound too amused. Genji shrugged.

“It’s all the same thing, isn’t it?” he asked.

“You were trying not to think of anything, weren’t you?” he asked, ignoring his question. Genji nodded.

“That’s how it works,” he said.

“Try this, close your eyes and relax. Just breathe. Allow yourself to think, but don’t dwell. Let the thoughts flow between your fingers like water without focusing on any of them,” he said gently. Genji huffed a little at the odd instructions, but obediently closed his eyes and tried again.

Sanzang watched him for a moment and then let his own eyes slide shut, the orbs that danced around him slowing their orbit in response.

They were quiet for several minutes, though Genji cheated a few times and peeked his eyes open to glance at Sanzang. His face was smooth and peaceful, turned slightly downward as his orbs twirled and light glinted off of them and his crown.

He was beautiful.

Genji blinked slightly at the thought. He was beautiful. Genuinely, sincerely. Like the subject of a painting made out in soft watercolors. Genji reached forward to touch his leg, then hissed when his fingers hit the barrier. Sanzang’s eyes opened, slightly startled, to see Genji shaking his hand.

“Are you alright?” he asked with concern.

“Fine,” Genji sighed, then gave a crooked grin he knew Sanzang couldn’t see. “Barrier still thinks I want to eat you. Which, I mean, I’m not opposed to if you don’t have vows you’ll feel guilty about,” he smirked. Sanzang smiled blissfully.

“Yes, you already told me that you would consume me if you feared marriage would not give you the immortality you seek.” Genji faltered a bit. Did he just not get the joke or was he being purposefully obtuse, like he was when they were on the road and he’d made similar jokes?

“You…do know that’s not what I’m talking about, right?” he asked after a second. Sanzang pressed his lips together, and then a huge smile spread across his face as he finally gave up on trying to keep it under control.

“Yes, I know,” he said with a laugh tucked into the corner of his mouth.

“Ah, good. Just making sure,” Genji said, feeling his face heat slightly. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was being teased. For some reason, that didn’t make him as upset as it should have.

“Do you want to meditate more, or do you think that’s all you can manage today?” Sanzang asked gently. Genji pouted.

“I can manage all I want,” he said a little petulantly.

“I don’t doubt that,” Sanzang laughed. “I doubt your desire to meditate and I doubt your patience.” Genji gasped dramatically, a hand pressing to his chest.

“Such a cruel man!” he exclaimed as another monk walked up and stood a few feet behind Sanzang with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting.

“I am not cruel, I am simply telling you a truth no one else has,” he said with a smile. Genji started to say something about the man apparently waiting to talk to him, but Sanzang turned and looked behind him before he could. “Is there something you wanted to discuss?” he asked.

“I just thought you should know that Mondatta is looking for you,” he said, glancing between Sanzang and Genji a little nervously.

“Ah, thank you very much,” Sanzang said happily. He gestured to Genji. “Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Genji. Genji, this is Brother James.” Genji raised a hand and wiggled his fingers at the other monk, who bowed his head politely. His head wasn’t shaved. In fact, he had very long hair that hung in a ponytail behind him. Genji wondered vaguely if these monks were actually monks in anything but name.

“Genji, a pleasure to meet you, I’m sure,” he said, despite clearly being nervous about him. He straightened back up and nodded to Sanzang. “If you will pardon me,” he said before turning and walking away again. Sanzang sighed lightly and gave Genji a small smile.

“I suppose I can only avoid my brother’s worry for so long,” he said as he got back to his feet, brushing loose grass and dirt from his robes. “Will you walk with me back to the front of the monastery?”

“Of course,” Genji said, popping up onto his feet, purposefully making sure they actually touched the ground. It felt weird, but he was kind of interested in how Sanzang experienced the world.

Sanzang and Genji walked in slow silence around the edge of the barrier before coming back to the front and pausing.

“I assume you will know if I step outside again?” Sanzang asked. Genji nodded, rocking between his heels and the balls of his feet.

“I’ll know the next time you come out,” he confirmed.

“Then I will see you then,” Sanzang said with a bright smile. “Thank you for meditating with me, Genji.” He flushed slightly, suddenly grateful for the mask and unsure why he was reacting like this.

“No problem,” he said. Sanzang nodded and turned to head back inside. “Sanzang?” Genji called. He turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, my friend?”

“What is your favorite color?” he asked. Sanzang blinked and then smiled at him happily.

“I don’t know,” he said before turning and heading inside. 

“That’s not a color! That’s no fair!” Genji yelled after him, and he heard Sanzang’s laugh drift back to him. Genji watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore, and then he stared at the door for a moment. He was doing a lot of that, looking on as Sanzang walked away. And he had no idea why he was so willing to keep doing it.

Genji…wanted to know a lot about Sanzang. Maybe that would make him want to marry him! And…maybe it would just be fun.


	5. A Mild Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Gorehoundclown on Tumblr, who read the links at the bottom

“Brother, I hear you were…” Sanzang started as he walked into Mondatta’s room.

“You were speaking to the demon,” Mondatta interrupted flatly from where he was sitting and cleaning one of his own plates. Sanzang blinked.

“Yes, I was meditating with Genji, and we talked,” Sanzang said.

“You were meditating. With the demon,” he said incredulously.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Sanzang asked with a sigh, sitting down next to him.

“You are being hunted for your energy, you have been marked by one of the demon princes ruling this forest who ran off your carriage and has been stalking you ever since. And you wonder why I find it so hard to believe that you are meditating and having civil conversations with him?” Mondatta asked, shooting him an unhappy look. “I told you to be careful.”

“I am being careful,” he said with a small smile. “He won’t hurt me.”

“Then why can’t he get past the barrier?” Mondatta asked, glancing at him. Sanzang paused.

“I’m not sure. I would have to read the original spell, and know exactly what Genji is thinking. Only one of those seems possible.” Mondatta sighed and paused in his cleaning.

“Sanzang, I am worried. I fear you are not as concerned by this attention as you should be,” he said.

“I do not think I should be as concerned as you think,” he retorted. “I fell asleep once without making any sort of protective deal, and he stayed away from me. He never once attacked me or touched me in any way that was beyond polite. I think I can trust him.”

“That would be a mistake,” Mondatta frowned. “That would be a very foolish mistake. I’m half tempted to send for a hunter to drive him off.” Sanzang looked at him in alarm.

“Mondatta, you wouldn’t. He’ll kill whoever you send.”

“Which is the only reason I haven’t done it,” he sighed. “Please, at least tell me that you understand my concern.”

“Of course I do,” he said, setting a hand on Mondatta’s forearm. “You don’t think I’ve had the same thoughts? All of this has already gone through my mind. I just don’t think he intends to hurt me. It’s a point of pride for him to keep me alive and happy.” 

“I wish you would have told me if you wanted to go outside. I would have gone with you. You’re still too weak to be alone.”

“I am not _that_ weak. Don’t make it out to be worse than it is,” Sanzang sighed. Mondatta raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I know you better than that,” he said gently. “I’m not trying to control you, I just want to make sure you don’t push yourself too hard. That’s all.”

“I know. But I couldn’t stay inside any longer, I was going mad,” Sanzang sighed. Mondatta slid his plate back into place and set the rag aside, glancing at his brother.

“I wish you would have told me that. I would have gone with you.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I will ever stop trying,” he said with a small smile. Sanzang laughed lightly, bumping their shoulders together.

“And I will watch after you, as well.” Mondatta gave a small smile.

“Would you listen to me if I asked you not to speak to the demon again?”

“No,” Sanzang said happily and Mondatta sighed, giving him a look.

“Just be careful with him,” Mondatta said. “You know you can’t trust demons.”

“That’s the normal idea, yes,” Sanzang murmured. But he had serious doubts. Genji certainly didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt Sanzang, but it would be a terrible mistake to let himself be lulled into a sense of safety when Genji was so dangerous.

But he also wasn’t about to let himself start treating his friend differently. This would be fine, he was sure of it.

~~~~~

Genji found a pair of monks willing to talk to him after circling the monastery a few times, looking over the grounds with interest. He followed the pair and asked questions about the grounds and the monastery, and they answered happily, though were a little confused.

“Do you not know this from Sanzang?” one asked. Genji thought her name was Lisylra.

“I haven’t asked him,” Genji shrugged. “When we were traveling I didn’t care about this stuff, and I only just saw him today for a little bit. Didn’t have time.” Lisylra hummed.

“Yea, he’s been inside for a while. That healing took a lot out of him. We were kind of worried, actually,” she said. Genji frowned a little bit at her.

“What do you mean, you were all worried? He said it was fine.”

“Oh, he is fine,” she said with a nod. “But natural magic users have their magic force directly tied to their life force. If they run out of magic energy and keep using it, it drains their energy. It can kill them, if they go too long.” There was a moment of silence.

“ _Sanzang is a natural magic user?_ ” Genji exclaimed. The man, Seshe, raised a slight eyebrow.

“You didn’t know that, either?” he asked a little skeptically.

“No!” Genji said with delight. “Oh, but of course he’s a natural user. He’s just got to have one more improbable thing about him, doesn’t he?” Seshe and Lisylra exchanged a look.

“One more?” Lisylra asked. Genji waved a hand.

“He’s just…him. And _he_ is improbable. You know he’s not even afraid of me? Even when the barrier wasn’t between us, he wasn’t afraid,” he said almost proudly.

“Sanzang isn’t afraid of much of anything,” Lisylra snorted. “I doubt he would be afraid of you, no matter who you are.”

“Well of course he shouldn’t be afraid of me, I have no intention of hurting him. But most humans don’t have that assurance, and even if they do they still cower. Honestly, it gets tiring after a while. It’s nice, not having him cower. I’m going to marry him,” he said with satisfaction.

“You’re…going to marry him,” Seshe said flatly, raising an eyebrow. Genji shot him a slight look.

“Why, were you wanting to marry him?” he asked with a slight frown. Seshe blinked and Lisylra burst out laughing.

“Him? No, no. Sanzang isn’t Seshe’s type,” Lisylra laughed happily. Genji looked between them. 

“Oh, are you two…?” he asked curiously. They exchanged an amused look.

“No, absolutely not, but we’re off topic. You do know that Sanzang is never going to marry a demon, right?” Seshe asked. Genji wasn’t bothered by that at all, just shrugging slightly.

“He will, in time. Wouldn’t you marry a man who could give you everything you ever wanted?” he asked with a small smirk, eyes going half-lidded in the beginning of an automatic flirt before he caught himself. He…actually didn’t want to flirt with Seshe. Or Lisylra. Hm, he wondered why. He’d certainly never had an issue flirting with people before. Maybe it was just because he was so focused on Sanzang.

“Look, I’m just saying…” Lisylra was saying.

“No, _I’m_ just saying that there’s a reason demon and human marriages aren’t more common, and that reason is because it never ends well for the human,” Seshe insisted.

“It doesn’t always end badly,” Genji huffed, but then his head turned slightly and he missed whatever the monks said next.

 _Genji,_ Hanzo’s voice whispered in his mind.

 _I feel it. Do you need help?_ he asked, already walking away from the barrier toward the other presence that he felt lurking on the very edge of the woods.

“Genji?” Lisylra called, but he ignored her.

 _It would not hurt to show a unified front,_ Hanzo said.

 _I’m on my way,_ Genji replied, form flickering before melting into the shadows at his feet.

Seshe and Lisylra stared and then glanced at each other with wide eyes.

“Think he got tired of us?” Lisylra asked

~~~~~

Genji streaked right to Hanzo, who was standing on the very edge of the forest and facing two demons standing several yards away. Hanzo was staring down a spider demon and a dragon-blood demon who were standing side by side, looking totally relaxed.

“We’re not here for anything, we’re just checking,” the spider demon said, voice smooth and even. Her long hair was decorated with glimmering crystals that clinked together softly when she moved her head. The dragon-blooded beside her was looking past Hanzo, into the forest, like she was looking for something.

 _Amélie, I know you better than that,_ Hanzo’s voice whispered, making sure Genji could hear him as well when he felt his presence join them. Genji stayed in the shadows, out of their sight, watching carefully.

“No, you only think you know me better than that,” she said with a small smirk. “I didn’t think you were stupid enough to think you could hoard the energy vessel without anyone so much as checking in.”

 _If you were checking in, you could have done it at my palace,_ Hanzo said, eyes narrowing at her.

“Perhaps we hoped to see the vessel ourselves,” the dragon-blooded said, eyes alight with an intense fire. Genji scowled to himself. Dragon-blooded were greedy things, who hoarded anything they thought was interesting. They weren’t nearly as bad as actual dragons, but the last dragons were said to have died ages ago and their weak blooded children were all that was left of them.

 _He is not here, clearly. I would not allow something of such value to wander so close to the vultures that circle my domain,_ Hanzo said pointedly. The dragon-blooded, Genji was wracking his mind for her name, sniffed unhappily.

“We’re no vultures, and we’re no minor demons. I would rethink insulting us like that again,” she said, voice more than slightly prideful. Hanzo raised a smooth eyebrow.

 _And I could tear you both apart. I would rethink drawing my ire. Especially while simply checking in,_ Hanzo said. Though his voice never changed inflection, Genji could sense the slight smugness in it.

The dragon-blooded- Satya, Genji finally recalled- started to open her mouth but closed it again with a slightly unhappy look when Hanzo raised his hand, cocking his head.

 _Where is your pet?_ Hanzo asked suspiciously. Genji stiffened and he realized with a start that he’d been so distracted by the two demons in front of him that he hadn’t felt the demon on the other side of the woods. The one well into their territory, and moving deeper. 

Hanzo wasn’t startled by the sound snarl that rose up behind him, nor the wind that whipped up briefly as Genji bolted away. He stared impassively at the two in front of him.

_Did you truly think you could sneak into our territory without us noticing?_ Hanzo asked, voice pure ice. Amélie’s lips quirked downward slightly and flames licked along Satya’s skin in her irritation. 

“You should know more than anyone that you can’t control young demons,” Satya said. 

_Your lover is three thousand years older than Genji,_ Hanzo said dryly. _And about to die, if she does not move quickly._

“If you kill her, you start a war,” Amélie snapped. For the first time through the entire conversation, Hanzo’s expression changed. His lips quirked up into the barest hint of a smile. 

_Then we had better hope your young demon can run faster than mine._

~~~~~ 

Genji was _furious_. He tore through the woods so quickly that he left gouges in the earth and tore more than one tree partially from the ground. Nearly as soon as he got halfway to the other demon, they suddenly stopped moving and then started running back to the edge. Genji’s teeth ground together and he ran faster. He needed to catch her. There was no way he was just letting her go. There was no way she was getting away with trying to steal _his Sanzang_. 

Genji caught sight of a blue flicker near the border, and he lunged. His hand reached out and he snarled when he felt fabric just barely brush his fingers. The demon, some sort of ice elemental, stood just beyond the border with her chest heaving and her eyes wide. 

“Holy shit!” she laughed breathlessly. Genji growled, and nearly lunged again but was stopped by Hanzo’s presence slowly coming up behind him. 

_You did not catch her,_ Hanzo said, and there wasn’t disappointment in his tone, but Genji knew he wouldn’t have minded if she’d been caught, either. 

“I still might,” Genji growled. 

“You know, it’s very disconcerting to hear how angry you are but to be looking at a big grinning mask,” the elemental said with a crooked grin, much too comfortable for Genji’s taste. He took a step forward and started to reach for her, but paused when a flare of golden flame lit up next to her, and suddenly Satya and Amélie were standing right next to her. Amélie had a hand firmly holding her upper arm, lips pressed together tightly. 

“Sombra, do not push your luck,” Satya murmured, annoyed. Genji couldn’t tell whether she was annoyed by Sombra wandering or by her getting caught in the act. Genji felt a hand touch the back of his neck, though when he glanced at Hanzo out of the corner of his eye his hands were by his sides. 

_How far did she get?_ Hanzo asked him. 

“Not even a mile,” Genji replied, though he was still fuming. He was so angry. At her, at himself. Sanzang could have been hurt because Genji wasn’t paying attention. He'd promised to protect him. 

“Well it wasn’t like I was-,” Sombra started, but closed her mouth quickly when Amélie squeezed her arm. “Never mind.” Genji glared at her. 

“I am not restricted to my own territory, you know,” Genji said darkly. Satya’s eyes narrowed at him. Hanzo raised a hand before it could escalate. 

_I will forgive this transgression, as will my brother, if you leave now,_ Hanzo said. Amélie nodded instantly. 

“Of course, I apologize for this inconvenience,” she said. The three women turned to one another and started speaking in low tones, just quiet enough that neither of the brothers could hear them. 

_I will see them off. Go. I know you want to,_ Hanzo said, and Genji felt the invisible hand squeeze his shoulder. Genji turned his head toward him and nodded silently before melting back into shadow and heading toward the monastery. 

Genji didn’t bother hurrying that time, though he certainly wasn’t moving leisurely. He pulled his form back together just before the barrier, pressing his hands to it and calling out to the first person he saw. 

“Hey! You! Green robes! Yes, you. Where’s Sanzang? Is he here?” Genji asked quickly. The woman blinked. 

“Um, yes, as far as I’m aware.” 

“Can you bring him here, please? Tell him I’m looking for him?” he asked. The woman blinked at him. 

“Alright, I’ll go tell him,” she said, clearly confused, but she turned and disappeared into the front door. Several minutes later, Sanzang stepped out and glanced around. When he saw Genji, he held up the edge of his robes and walked down the steps, heading right over to him. 

“Genji, is everything alright?” he asked, curious. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t see anything weird today?” Genji asked instead of answering, looking over him slightly anxiously. Sanzang blinked owlishly at him. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Genji, what’s going on?” he asked. “The sister said you said _please_ ,” he said with a small smile, trying to joke with him. 

“There were demons here,” Genji said, voice edged with irritation and worry at once. “Three of them. One got into the woods before I chased her off, but they were looking for you.” Sanzang stiffened slightly at that, eyes widening. 

“They were looking for me?” 

“Yes, they wanted to see the energy vessel,” Genji said, starting to pace now that he knew Sanzang was safe and his irritation finally overweighed his worry. Sanzang worried his hands. 

“Do you think they’ll come back? You said one was in the woods,” he said. Genji glanced at him and then looked down at the ground, scowling. 

“If she comes anywhere near you not even my brother will be able to stop me,” he said angrily. 

“Genji?” Sanzang asked quietly after a moment of tense silence between them. 

“What?” Genji asked, and then when he didn’t get a response he stopped walking and looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” Sanzang asked. Genji blinked at him for a second. 

“Am I..? Of course I’m okay! I’m a Shimada!” he said, chest puffing up. Sanzang smiled softly. 

“Of course, I know that. But I’m still going to ask,” he said. Genji huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine,” he insisted. Sanzang hesitated for a moment before stepping past the barrier, crossing over him, and gently hugging him. Genji’s arms hung down by his sides, too stunned to do anything. By the time his mind cleared enough to respond Sanzang was stepping back to his side of the barrier and giving a small smile. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Yea,” Genji said absently. 

“I’m glad,” Sanzang said with a more relieved smile. “I left my chores to come out here, I should head back in. But I will be outside tomorrow, if you would like to speak again.” 

“Yea,” Genji said. Sanzang laughed lightly. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Genji,” he said, giving a small wave and heading back inside. 

Genji could still feel the heat from his arms. 


	6. An Attempted Arrangement

Genji was…more than mildly intrigued by Sanzang. He was the only human who denied him, the only human he didn’t feel annoyance toward in the face of rejection. Genji didn’t even remember if he’d asked Sanzang to marry him the day before. He honestly wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer to ask again. 

In a bid to pass the time while he waited for Sanzang to come back outside, Genji read. He liked to think he knew a lot about humans and how human magic worked, but he’d also been a child ages ago and had never really paid attention to his lessons anyway unless they were particularly interesting. He’d never found humans particularly interesting, just play things, but because he was trying to convince Sanzang to marry him Genji found himself with an undeniable curiosity. It was just because of that. That’s what he told himself, anyway. But he couldn’t help but feel a small spark of pride when he read some of the capabilities natural magic users had. It was nothing near a demon of course, but with the demonic energy Sanzang had…Genji was suddenly _very_ curious about all the confidence Sanzang had with himself. The more Genji read, the more he thought it could very well be deserved.

 _What are you doing now?_ Hanzo sighed.

“I am learning,” Genji said. Hanzo gave a low laugh.

_I see. May I ask what has brought on this sudden desire to fill your skull with something other than your monk?_

“Hey, I take offense to that! I don’t think _just_ about him,” he huffed.

 _My apologies,_ Hanzo said with amusement clear in his voice. Genji grumbled unhappily for a moment and then pushed his mask up so it rested on the top of his head and he looked at his brother. They were in their palace library, Hanzo sitting in one of his much too elaborate wing-back chairs while Genji was sprawled on a pile of pillows and silks.

“Hanzo?”

_Yes?_

“Why do you not show your true form to the desert demon?” There was a long moment of silence that Genji knew was his brother thinking, and he didn’t press him as he waited.

 _I think the reason I do not show him my true form,_ Hanzo said slowly, voice carefully measured, _is because I do not want to scare him. I do not think he knows how much more powerful than him I am. He knows my reputation, knows who I am, but I do not think he comprehends it, or at least not fully. I am afraid that if he sees my true form, he may realize it._

“And you think he’d be so scared he’d run?” Genji asked with a frown. “You two have been dancing around one another for nearly a hundred years, and you still think it would intimidate him?”

 _I am…unsure,_ Hanzo said. _But I know that I would rather maintain a secondary form than risk it._

“Because he’s important to you,” Genji said, setting the book he had been reading in his lap, interest momentarily taken. Hanzo inclined his head slightly.

 _I suppose that is true. I am not sure how I care for him just yet, but I would miss his presence,_ he admitted. Genji hummed slightly and leaned back a little bit.

“I see. Which…” he waved a hand and laughed. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, a clear question. “I just have no idea how to do this. How did father used to try and set our matches?” Hanzo gave a short laugh.

_You do remember that neither of us ever took his offers, yes?_

“Well this time I’d be setting my own match,” Genji huffed.

_Genji, I have never made my own match. I could not tell you, even if I thought this was a good idea. But I do not think it is a good idea. I think it would benefit you more to simply consume him and be done with it._

“I don’t want that,” Genji said a little too quickly, and even he blinked at himself. Hanzo just stared. “I…would miss him,” Genji said with some note of surprise. Hanzo looked at him for another moment and then shook his head, giving a slight laugh as the corners of his eyes crinkled.

_Oh, Genji. You really have attached yourself to this new toy. I am sure it will fade, as it has with all the others. It is just his unusual power drawing you to him._

“Yea, maybe,” Genji sighed “I don’t know.”

_I have known you for a long time. You are never hung on these matters for long._

“I know, I know. I just…I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t help but want to see him, even if we just sit outside again,” Genji said. “But he’s in the stupid monastery all the time and I can’t get in to see him.”

 _Are you going to continue to be this annoying?_ Hanzo sighed. Genji grinned at him, gently kicking one of Hanzo’s feet.

“Oh, you love me. You’d have killed me by now if you didn’t.” Hanzo shot him an absolutely poisonous look.

 _Do not,_ he warned. Genji held up his hands.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

_Yes, you did._

“Okay, I did, but I take it back,” he said. Hanzo stared at him for another moment before looking back at the book he had been reading before the whole conversation had started.

“Hanzo?” The older brother’s eyes flicked up to look at him briefly and then back at his book, an acknowledgment. “We couldn’t have done this if we’d stayed with father,” he said with a toothy grin. Hanzo gave the ghost of a smile in return.

 _It was worth it, then?_ he asked with soft amusement. That had been a question Genji had over and over again when they first left. He’d ask Hanzo almost every day, and he’d ask through clenched teeth when Hanzo dressed his wounds or watched one of Genji’s spoiled tantrums as he got used to living without people to fawn over him.

“It was worth it,” Genji said without hesitation. “It was worth it.” Hanzo looked at him for a moment and then sighed. 

_You were asking these questions because of the monk._

“I was,” Genji said, though it hadn’t really been a question. “I don’t think it would be horrible, being married to him. I like spending time with him. I like talking to him.”

_I enjoy speaking with Amélie, but that does not mean we would make a good match._

“Because you’re gay as a daisy and she killed her last husband,” Genji snorted. “And she’s got two women now and…”

 _My point being,_ Hanzo said before he could get too far _,that you should not be drawn so easily. It may simply be the energy attracting you to him. I feel the draw, too._

“But it’s different,” Genji insisted. “When I first felt him enter the woods it was like…like a candle in a dim room. I knew him. I knew and I was drawn to him immediately. But in comparison to him in nearly every way, demons are bonfires. But I think even in a room full of fires, I’d still want my candle. Does that make sense?”

_No._

“Of course not.” Genji sighed. “It didn’t even make sense as I was saying it. I just think that maybe I would like him even if he didn’t have the energy with him, you know?” Hanzo cocked his head.

_You have felt this way before. It is not just the monk._

“I know I have. This just feels different. I know I’m going to marry him, but I’d been thinking of it as having a magic relic or something. Something to keep locked away and safe so I can get use out of it. Now….” He spread his hands helplessly. “I don’t even know what I want anymore. I think I might even let him not marry me if it meant we could still be-” He paused, a little startled. He had no idea what they were. Neither was a servant. They weren’t giving each other anything, weren’t getting anything out of whatever they were doing.

_Are you ever going to finish that sentence?_

“Probably not,” he admitted. “How did you and your demon figure these things out?”

 _My demon and I are not getting wed,_ Hanzo sniffed, like the thought of it was a ridiculous notion.

“Well if I don’t do something to impress him I don’t think we’ll ever get married,” Genji sighed. “I’ll be mortal forever.”

_Demons are not easy to kill, even without someone like him._

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to settle for that. If I were immortal, I could protect you and never worry about it. I could protect him. He’d never die, we could talk and he could confuse me about his favorite color forever.”

 _His favorite color?_ Hanzo asked with a touch of confusion.

“Never mind,” Genji sighed. “How long do humans live?”

 _Eighty years. A hundred if they are fortunate,_ Hanzo said with a shrug.

“How old does Sanzang look to you? I can never tell with humans,” Genji said, frowning a bit as he thought. Hanzo gave a slight sigh.

_How would I know? I have only seen him the once in sleep._

“I don’t know!” Genji exclaimed, tossing his hands up. He sighed and rubbed a temple. “This wasn’t supposed to be complicated. I’d ask him to marry me, he would, I’d be immortal and that’d be the end of it.”

 _And instead you are here, complaining to me,_ Hanzo said dryly. Genji shot him an unhappy look.

“You have to listen to me. It’s in your contract.”

 _I have signed no contracts,_ Hanzo said with amusement.

“I used your hand while you were asleep and signed it for you,” Genji said with a laugh. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

_No you did not. But even if you had, it would not be binding._

“You know you should really grow a sense of humor.”

_Fortunately, you were the one to inherit the humor of the family._

“Fortunately I got mother’s,” Genji snorted. Hanzo glanced at him. Thoughtful. Then looked back at the book he’d been neglecting. 

_I see some of father in you. More in me, but some in you,_ he murmured.

“Ugh, don’t say that. You start comparing yourself to father then you get all broody then I don’t see you for a hundred years until I find out a dragon burned down another world and…”

 _Genji,_ Hanzo sighed.

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Genji huffed.

 _I know. But we are talking about you right now,_ he said.

“Well I don’t want to anymore. It’s depressing,” Genji huffed. Hanzo sighed and set his book down, giving up on it entirely.

 _Genji, I would like you to go get one of the relics, please._ Genji blinked at him a little bit.

“Uh…you want a relic? Why?”

 _I want to look at the runes on the petrified egg,_ he said. Genji stared for a moment but then shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll go get the egg,” he said. He started to stand up, but paused. 

_Genji?_

“Sanzang is outside again.”

 _I will go entertain him while you do this for me,_ Hanzo said, waving a hand. Genji frowned.

“You don’t have to. I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere. Don’t go freak him out.” Hanzo waved a hand, but didn’t exactly assure him.

~~~~~

The next time Sanzang found a demon waiting for him beyond the barrier, it was not the familiar grinning face he had grown to look forward to. Rather, a shorter demon of all greys and reds and blacks, staring at Sanzang unblinkingly as he stood just shy of the invisible line between them. Sanzang was briefly startled, but didn’t hesitate in walking over and standing in front of him.

“Is there some way I can help you?” he asked politely.

 _Walk with me,_ a low, smooth voice whispered in the back of his mind. The figure in front of him turned and began walking without waiting for a response, and Sanzang had to resist a sigh as he fell into step beside him.

“Shimada Hanzo, I take it?” he asked.

 _Do not ask questions you already know the answer to,_ he said evenly. Sanzang blinked at him. He found this brother much more like the other demons he’d had contact with, but after so long with his much more…relaxed brother, Sanzang was startled by Hanzo’s coldness.

“May I ask why you came, then?”

_My brother wants you._

“Yes, he’s asked me to marry him several times,” Sanzang said, having to try very hard to keep the amusement out of his voice. The demon- Hanzo- gave him a brief, dry look.

 _I am aware. I simply want you to be made aware of certain key matters._ Sanzang was very aware of the multitude of eyes on the odd pair, the shocked and fearful stares of the others at the monastery, but he couldn’t afford to look away and assure them.

“Such as?” he asked, a little more wary. Hanzo paused briefly as he stepped over a log, but then continued.

 _My brother will more than likely tire of you,_ he said bluntly. _You are not his first obsession. But I fear he is fixated on you more determinedly than he ever has been before because of the energy you carry._ Sanzang had to bite his tongue slightly to keep from automatically denying it, to say Genji hadn’t even asked him to marry the last time they’d spoken. But he needed to listen. From what Genji had told him, he was very close with his brother, and it wouldn’t do to ignore him.

 _If you were to allow this attachment of his to continue,_ Hanzo said _,I would be…grateful._ The word was clearly only a visitor to his vocabulary, and Sanzang could clearly see just how much of a blow to Hanzo’s pride this entire conversation must be. Before Sanzang could say anything, Hanzo continued.

_My brother has never been very good at keeping pets or lovers, he always neglects them in some way and never realizes until too late what he has done. I would provide anything he does not, I would assure your place and your amusements and care. You would not need to worry yourself with anything._

“Please, let me stop you,” Sanzang said, coming to a stop and prompting Hanzo to do the same. “You don’t need to bribe me. Your brother and I are…I’d like to think we’re friends. I don’t need anything out of this friendship, and I certainly don’t need to be taken care of. How our relationship develops is something for the future, not an arrangement that can be made for convenience.” The two looked at each other for a moment, Hanzo seeming to appraise Sanzang.

 _A friendship,_ he repeated, as if it were a foreign concept he’d only ever thought of from afar. _Such an innocent thing. You do understand he is not seeking you only for your companionship, do you not?_

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” Sanzang said before he could stop himself. He felt an instant pang of fear, not knowing whether this brother liked sarcasm less than the other, but all he got in return was the barest ghost of a smile.

 _You are not the worst human I have ever met,_ he said, and it almost sounded like a compliment. _I will be taking my leave now, but you can be assured that this will not be the last time we speak, Sanzang Zenyatta._ Sanzang inclined his head slightly.

“I would never imagine otherwise.” And when he looked up again, the demon was gone. Sanzang let out a relieved breath, the tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders finally melting away. He’d met one of the most powerful demons in recorded history and walked away without a mark on him and his mind intact. Not many could say the same, and his fortune was not lost on him. Sanzang gave a quick prayer to the Iris as thanks, and then had time to wonder where his own demon was, if not waiting for him.


	7. How to Get Away With Worry

Sanzang stayed outside for several hours, walking the perimeter, waiting for Genji. Genji, who never came. Sanzang finally gave in and started inside when the sun bled orange and touched the top of the trees. He frowned, brow furrowed in worry as he looked out from atop the monastery steps one last time.

Sanzang had gotten too used to Genji’s presence, to speaking with him and having his company almost constantly. Of course a demon wouldn’t come to see a human every day, no matter what they wanted from them. But Sanzang couldn’t help his concern. What if Genji was in trouble, or had gotten into some mischief he couldn’t get himself out of? Sanzang bit his lip and glanced toward the doors. Closed. No one could see him. Most of the others were inside already, only a few lingering on chores or meditation or fun outside, but none were paying attention to him. It would only be a few minutes, he told himself. Just a quick check to make sure Genji wasn’t in trouble. He honestly wasn’t sure that what he was about to do would help at all, but it would make him feel better. So Sanzang glanced around to make sure no one saw, and then quickly ran down the steps, past the barrier, and onto the path through the woods.

Surely nothing could go wrong. It would only be a few minutes.

~~~~~

Genji had no idea where Hanzo was. At all. And he was holding this really big, really heavy egg. It was about the size of his torso, and felt like the weight of a mountain. No human could so much as push it, so maybe it did. He didn’t have a reference for how much mountains weighed, but while he was thinking about it maybe it could be fun to see how many mountains he could lift at once and….

 _There you are,_ Hanzo murmured, stepping from behind him to smoothly take the egg. The purple light of the runes carved into its surface seemed to dim in Hanzo’s hold, like they knew better than to act out in front of him.

“Where were you?” Genji asked suspiciously. Hanzo just hummed and walked over to the largest table on that floor of the library, setting the egg down and gathering books and blank pages. “Hanzo,” Genji said a little louder. Ignored again. Genji rolled his eyes, but wasn’t at all as irritated as he might have been a few thousand years ago.

“Whatever. I’m going to see Sanzang,” Genji said. Hanzo glanced at him.

 _Check the perimeter first, if you will. I do not want the other demons sniffing around again._ Genji nodded.

“Alright. I’ll walk it real quick,” he said easily.

 _Walk?_ Hanzo asked with a hint of amusement. _I think you have spent too long with the human._

“Sanzang,” he said automatically. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but had a small, smug smirk on his face.

 _Sanzang,_ he corrected with a hint of amusement in his tone. 

“I’ll see you later, Hanzo,” Genji said, waving a hand and tearing a portal along the edge of the forest.

If Genji had actually walked, it would take weeks to get around the whole territory. Luckily he didn’t have to. He’d have to go a little slow so he could actually check for signs of other demons, but he could make it back to Sanzang in a few hours. Genji started off to the south, completely focused on what he was doing. It was almost rare for Genji to put his entire mind on one task but when he did it got done and it got done well. He scoured the territory border with careful eyes and careful magic.

He didn’t bother extending his magic into the territory, choosing to focus on just the perimeter under the assumption that he would have already felt if there was anyone who wasn’t meant to be there.

Desert demon, two weeks old. Desert demon, three weeks old. Desert demon, three months old. It was getting repetitive, just sensing him over and over again. Boring. Then he got to the place Hanzo had called him to the other day. Dragon blood. Spider demon. Fire elemental. Fire elemental.

Genji came to a stop, cocking his head. Wait. Fire elemental? There hadn’t been one there that day. Even the ice elemental, Sombra, had been across the territory trying to sneak around. So what was this?

There had been a demon in their woods. And he hadn’t known. It must have been while he and Hanzo were both in the demon realm, where the twinge of trespass could be ignored. No. His magic sank just barely into the ground, greedily seeking out more information. The demon had passed here three times. Coming twice, leaving once.

Before the thought had even finished in Genji’s mind he was taking off through the woods again. He felt this form rippling, trying to tear itself apart to reveal his truest form in his slow-boil rage. He immediately felt for Sanzang, and found him outside but safely at the monastery. Safe. He was safe. That was the only thing keeping the dragon at bay. Genji made no noise as he went, totally focused on hunting down the presence he could feel in his territory. The more focused he was, the more precisely he could sense them. They would not be getting away.

“Oh…hm. No wards,” an unfamiliar voice murmured. They were weakly warded. The reason Genji hadn’t felt them passively but knew exactly where they were once hed focused.

Genji reached out and elemental only realized he was there when his now-clawed hands grabbed each of their arms and tackled them into the dirt. They gasped and instantly their skin cracked like half cooled lava, trying to keep him from getting a grip, but he dug in.

“This was a mistake,” Genji growled in their ear, holding them down.

“That’s alright, I’ll let it go!” they snapped, twisting and trying to throw Genji off of them to no avail.

“I won’t,” he snarled. His mouth was full of teeth, too sharp and too crowded for this human form. He almost thought about tearing his mask off just so they could see what they were truly up against. 

“What are you- let go of me!” they shouted as he got up and dragged them to their feet. They tried to struggle away and his hands only tightened, claws cracking the layer of magma stone and brushing flesh. 

“Hold still, before I have to hurt you,” he snapped. They stilled instantly, something in his voice telling them that this was not an empty threat, and not something to disregard.

 _Hanzo,_ Genji thought as he started dragging them toward the edge of the territory _,I need you. Now._

_What has happened? I can feel your unease._

_A demon was in our territory again. Deep._

_Did you catch them?_

_Unfortunately for them._

_I see, I will be there in a moment. Do not do anything stupid._

Genji snapped his teeth slightly, unhappy, and the demon in his hold stiffened. Probably with fear. Genji didn’t care. That just meant they were smart. 

“Why are you here?” Genji growled. The elemental glared at him, holding still and silent. Genji shook them. “Tell me!”

“I was sent,” they said through gritted teeth. Genji tsked and flicked a hand, sending them flying against a tree and pinning them with his magic.

“Amélie,” he muttered angrily. Of course she wouldn’t give up that easily, but he didn’t think she’d do something so reckless so soon. This seemed almost too sloppy for her. 

The elemental snorted. Genji slowly turned to look at them.

“Do you have something to say?” he asked, low and warning.

“You think such a low demon could command me?” they smirked and Genji gave him a flat look.

“You’re an elemental, barely a demon at all. Anyone with half a brain could command you.” They scowled angrily.

“I am not commanded by any demon! I am commanded by So-!” Their eyes widened and their mouth snapped shut with an audible click of teeth. Genji, for a brief moment, felt an incredible sense of fear.

_Hanzo, I need you **now**._

Not half a second later Genji felt the invisible hands on his shoulders and Hanzo was suddenly standing right next to his brother.

_What is it?_

“Tell him what you just told me,” Genji said, glaring at the elemental. They bared their clenched teeth at him, a clear sign of defiance. 

_Tell me,_ Hanzo whispered, and from the way the elemental stiffened in Genji’s hand he could tell they could hear him too.

“I’ll tell you nothing,” they snapped. Hanzo sighed and glanced at Genji.

 _I will need to see, Genji,_ Hanzo murmured. Genji nodded. It was unpleasant, but if it needed to be done…

The invisible hands lifted off of his shoulders and Genji didn’t even flinch when he felt the cold plunge of one reach through the back of his skull and into his mind. He felt the fingers pluck through his memories with the same casualness as one sifting through a fruit stall for the brightest plum. Genji’s vision blurred and then faded as his mind replayed through the entire encounter with the elemental, speeding up through uninteresting parts and slowing down almost to a crawl when Genji nearly taunted them into saying who they were working for. The one syllable that had been pulled past their lips replayed several times before the hand pulled back out of Genji’s mind and he shuddered for the moment it took his vision to come back.

“You don’t think it’s…?” Genji asked, glancing at Hanzo.

_I am not sure. I will have someone look into it. We cannot allow them to bring back whatever information they have gathered._

“Kill them?” Genji asked, and the elemental stiffened. Hanzo rolled his eyes softly.

 _No tact, as always,_ he chided. Genji gave a crooked grin.

“Sorry. Think you can dig them out instead?” A slight shrug, so small no one but Genji would have caught it.

_It would take too long with them fighting me. Their absence would be noted._

“What should we do, then?”

 _We could simply keep them, lock away until this has passed,_ Hanzo suggested.

“Too much work. I don’t want to…to hear….” Genji frowned and looked off into the woods slightly. Something was tugging the back of his mind, trying to get his attention. The more he tried to focus on his brother and the elemental the more it pulled. 

_Genji,_ Hanzo snapped, and in the same moment the elemental ripped itself from Genji’s slackened grip. 

“No!” Genji yelled, lunging after it, but they were already taking off into the woods again and suddenly Genji knew what had been bothering him.

Sanzang was beyond the barrier.

~~~~~

“Genji!” Sanzang called, his glowing orb out in front of him to light his way in the rapidly descending darkness. He felt anxious, and more than slightly afraid. He could handle himself, of course, but no sane human would feel safe alone in these woods. Even discounting the demons, there was still wildlife to think of. 

“Only a few more minutes,” Sanzang whispered to himself as he glanced around. “Genji!”

There was the sound of movement off to the left and Sanzang looked in that direction, breath catching in his throat.

“Genji?” he called uncertainly. The sound grew louder and louder and Sanzang’s eyes widened as he backed up, holding up his hands. A second later some sort of…being with skin that looked like it was charred and cracked, bright orange shining through. Sanzang’s eyes widened but before he could even think of bringing up a barrier to protect himself, something else barreled out of the trees and tackled the thing into the path, away from Sanzang. Sanzang jumped back and felt hands on his elbows, holding him steady.

 _Be still or you might get hurt, and Genji would be very upset with me,_ a familiar voice whispered in the back of his mind. Sanzang glanced over his shoulder and saw the grey face of Genji’s brother, who wasn’t even looking at him. Sanzang, after a moment of hesitation, looked back to the other two just in time to see the being he now recognized as Genji punch the fire being in the jaw. Sanzang flinched but Hanzo’s hands were iron.

 _I said hold still,_ Hanzo said a little impatiently. 

“It’ll hurt Genji,” Sanzang blurted. A soft laughter filled his mind and Sanzang took a moment to realize he was being laughed at.

 _It is a fire elemental. Not enough even to put a scratch on my brother. He is simply angry,_ Hanzo said as Genji growled, the grinning face of his mask suddenly seeming much more menacing when the elemental tried to get away and Genji dragged it back by an ankle. _But you, little human, could be hurt very badly if the elemental got loose or my brother turned to a blind rage. So I am charged with babysitting._ Sanzang resisted the urge to give a snappy retort, his tongue held only by the fact that he did not know Hanzo as well as Genji and was not half as comfortable with him.

“Stay down!” Genji snarled, shoving the elemental’s face into the ground and straddling its back to hold it in place.

“Genji?” Sanzang asked softly, keenly aware of the slight shake in his voice. Genji looked over at him instantly, suddenly very grateful for the full coverage of the outfit to keep Sanzang from seeing the nearly monstrous form his rage had pushed him to. Genji tried to force it back down. If he scared Sanzang he’d never forgive himself.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I-”

“What are you doing past the barrier?” Genji demanded. Sanzang blinked.

“I was looking for you,” he said, startled by the near anger in Genji’s tone. He’d never seen Genji upset before, let alone at him.

“You need to stay in the monastery unless one of us is with you!” Genji said almost sharply. Sanzang’s eyes widened.

“Genji, what on earth has gotten into you?” Sanzang asked, flabbergasted. Genji instantly shrank a bit.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just…I….” Sanzang stared at hi expectantly but Genji just trailed off. “Sorry,” he repeated. 

“I certainly prefer you when you aren’t yelling,” Sanzang said dryly.

“I’m sorry,” Genji said again, cringing a little bit. 

“You’re forgiven if you explain…whatever is going on,” he said.

“I will have you!” the elemental yelled angrily, and Genji scowled and shoved their face further into the dirt, making them sputter.

“Shut up.” The elemental gasped and Genji rolled his eyes. “I didn’t do it that hard, you baby,” he grumbled, but the elemental started to glow orange and Genji’s eyes widened and he looked up with something almost close to fear. “Hanzo, protec-!” Before the words could even fully get out of his mouth Sanzang threw his hands out to either side and his orbs flew out away from him, flaring into a golden barrier around him and Hanzo just as the elemental’s light flared and blinded Sanzang.

Sanzang wasn’t aware he’d collapsed until he blinked and saw Genji’s grinning mask hovering barely two inches from his face.

“Genji?” Sanzang asked, more than slightly confused. Genji gave a heavy breath.

“Oh, thank the stars, I almost thought you died.”

“It was just an energy shield, it shouldn’t have affected me at all,” Sanzang muttered as he sat up, making Genji back up a bit, and pinched the bridge of his nose slight. His head hurt terribly.

“It wasn’t the shield, it was the power coming through them that overwhelmed you when your shield tried to block it,” Genji said, gently rubbing Sanzang’s upper arms. “You shouldn’t have done that, Sanzang. Hanzo could have protected you both just fine.”

“I didn’t have time to think about it,” Sanzang muttered as Hanzo watched him carefully. The human had tried to protect _him_. Interesting. “What happened?” Sanzang asked.

“They were summoned,” Genji said, eyes focused entirely on him, as though trying to see if he were going to collapse again.

 _Not by any ordinary demon, either,_ Hanzo murmured, giving Genji a meaningful look.

“He’s right,” Genji frowned. “A normal summoning doesn’t pull someone through dimensions like that. It just lets them know their master wants them. This was…I don’t even know what this was.”

 _It is dangerous for us. We know who this is,_ Hanzo said a little darkly. Sanzang blinked and looked between the two of them.

“I’m terribly sorry, I have no idea what’s happening right now,” he admitted. The two demons glanced at each other and held their gaze for a long several seconds, exchanging words Sanzang wasn’t allowed to hear.

“Sanzang,” Genji said, turning back to look at him “,do you remember a while ago when I said there had been other demons here?”

“Yes,” he said very calmly, though it made his heart pick up slightly with anxiety.

“I fear someone else is coming for you as well, and I’ll be honest, I don’t know if Hanzo and I can take him. He sent the elemental instead of actually coming here himself, which is a good sign. He may have just been bored, or been checking on us instead of making a real move. This was too sloppy for a real stealth mission.”

 _Though the elemental did leave with whatever information they found, as well as having seen Sanzang,_ Hanzo sighed, and Genji tsked.

“You’re not helping.”

_I am pointing out what you are avoiding._

“I am avoiding it for good reason, because if I think about that I’m going to lose my absolute-”

“Genji,” Sanzang interrupted, setting a hand on his chest and making Genji look back at him with a blink. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s…” he exchanged another look with his brother and then sighed. “We think it’s Sojiro. Our father.”


	8. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by gorehoundclown on tumblr, who clicked on the bottom links.

“Your father,” Sanzang said with a blink. Somehow, he’d never imagined them having parents. Logically, they must, but he’d never considered it. “Why would your father do such a thing?”

“You’ve clearly never met him,” Genji snorted.

“I don’t understand, what is your relationship to him that this isn’t surprising to you?” he asked, trying not to sound incredulous. Genji and Hanzo exchanged a look. Genji sighed.

“I suppose you’d better know, if you’re involved now. But it’s night, don’t you need to go to sleep or eat or something?”

“I can stay,” Sanzang said. “I can sleep during the day, or stay up all night and go without if I need to.” Genji frowned a bit and had to resist the urge to cup his face.

“Are you sure?”

“Genji, please. I want to know,” Sanzang said, needing to look up slightly to meet his eyes, but looking no less firm or imploring for it. Genji stared at him for a moment before sighing. 

“Yea, alright,” he said, looking at his brother. “Should we…?”

 _I am certainly not standing out here for the whole tale,_ Hanzo said with the barest hint of amusement in his voice. Genji nodded and held out a hand to Sanzang, who took it without hesitation.

“What are you talking about?” Sanzang asked with a small frown.

“I’m going to need to carry you.”

“Carry me _where_?” Sanzang asked, exasperated. 

_We have a place in the center of the woods,_ Hanzo answered. _For the things that would be damaged by being taken into the demon realm._ Sanzang gave a small, slightly nervous smile.

“Am I something to keep, now?”

“No, nothing like that,” Genji assured quickly. “I just don’t want to stand here the whole time, and this story will…take a while. You’ll need to close your eyes, so you can’t tell where the room is.” Sanzang laughed softly but closed his eyes.

“It’s not like I could tell anyway, in all of these woods,” he said. He gasped softly a second later when he felt himself getting scooped up, and automatically clung to what he thought were shoulders.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Genji said, and Sanzang could hear a smirk as Genji adjusted his grip, holding him princess style.

“Oh, yes you did.”

“Alright maybe I did. But I won’t drop you or anything. You should marry me, I’d be such a good husband, carry you around like this,” he said with a clear grin, and Sanzang gave an amused shake of his head.

“Your mood bounces back so quickly.”

“You haven’t said no.”

“I’ll make you a deal, if you don’t drop me I’ll give you an answer,” Sanzang said with a smile and Genji laughed.

“Ah! Now you’re making me make deals with you! Maybe you’re the demon here!”

 _As cute as this is, we do have something to discuss, do we not?_ Hanzo asked.

“Dammit, right,” Genji sighed. “Hold tight, we’re going fast,” he murmured to Sanzang, who held a little more firmly and pressed against his chest a bit. Genji was glad for his mask, because he was sure Hanzo would have said something about the pleased smile he had on.

The two brothers ran effortlessly through the woods, Genji being much more careful than he would usually, extremely conscious of Sanzang in his arms. Hanzo actually got there a few seconds before him. He glanced over his shoulder a his brother and waited by the seemingly freestanding door. It was old, older than the human settlements in the area, and perhaps even older than Hanzo and Genji themselves. Made of dark wood with patterns that must have once been very distinctly carved into the surface but had now faded into only indiscernible ideas of what it might have depicted, it had been here when they’d made the area theirs, along with the connected room.

Genji set Sanzang down on his feet, holding a hand on the small of his back to steady him.

“You can open now,” Genji said. “Are you alright? You don’t feel sick or anything?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Sanzang assured as he blinked his eyes open and focused instantly on the door. “That is very strong magic.”

“You can feel it?” Genji blinked.

“Of course I can. It’s practically radiating off of it,” Sanzang said. Genji and Hanzo exchanged a glance, but didn’t say anything as Hanzo opened the door.

 _Come on, we can discuss it inside,_ he said. Genji went in first, guiding Sanzang and letting Hanzo shut the door as he came in last.

The room behind the impossible door was large and filled with carefully arranged crates and displays against all walls, a small sitting area in the very center with two chairs and a matching table sitting on an ornate rug of reds and golds.

“You can take my seat,” Genji said, sitting cross-legged on the rug. Hanzo sat down without waiting for Sanzang, smoothing his robes over his legs and arranging himself in the padded wooden chair. Sanzang sat in the other chair, trying not to feel too awkward with Hanzo so clearly watching him.

_I suppose I may as well begin._

~~~~~

Hanzo and Genji had been close as children. The first few hundred years of life had been spent attached at the hip, but after that their personalities started to change. Hanzo became more and more responsible in the eyes of their parents, and Genji became more and more…free willed. Their parents tried to guide him along the path they wanted for him, but Genji resisted every step of the way. He wanted to have fun, to explore, to figure out who he was on his own instead of squeezing himself into the role his parents wanted him to play. 

That had been unacceptable.

“Hanzo,” Sojiro said “,you must take care of this. Genji cannot be allowed to tarnish the family name with his foolishness. Fetch him home, and if you cannot impart upon him the importance of his compliance, bind him to the estate.” Hanzo hesitated, but nodded.

“I will bring him home.”

He’d found Genji barely a day later, and pulled him from a drunken stupor and the arms of three human lovers. Hanzo brought Genji to his rooms and demanded he clean up, pacing all the while.

“Genji, I do not understand you,” he growled. “You know what is expected of you, you know what they want, why can you not simply play along?”

“Why do you?” he shot back from behind the privacy curtain as he poured water over himself. “We both know you aren’t happy. You just do what they tell you to, not what you want. What happened to the brother who snuck out with me?”

“He grew up,” Hanzo snapped. “As you should have years ago.”

There was a long moment of silence between them, angry and tense. Then Hanzo heard Genji sigh.

“I know you don’t like me anymore. I just…you can understand, can’t you? Haven’t you ever dreamed about doing something else? About going somewhere where you don’t have to be a Shimada, where you can do whatever you want? You could read all day, hoard a whole library full of books and artifacts and spend all day studying. Maybe you could even get the stick out of your ass long enough to take a lover,” he said with a smile clear in his voice. Hanzo sighed. 

“Genji,” he said softly. “You are my brother. I still love you. I will always love you. I just want nothing more than to kill you on occasion.”

“But you understand?”

“I do. That does not mean I agree. I want different things, yes, but this is what is needed. This is what our parents need me to do, who they need me to be. I do not understand how you can completely disregard this.”

“And I don’t understand how they can completely disregard who we are,” Genji said. A second passed and the curtain was pulled aside to show him fully dressed and clean. “If they loved us, really loved us, don’t you think they would let us help them in ways we like? You could be the historian, or the librarian, but instead they have you be an assassin. I could be a diplomat, a social builder, and what do they ask of me?”

“The same they ask of me.”

“Exactly!” he exclaimed.

“Genji, if I can do it, why can you not?” Hanzo asked with frustration. 

“Because I am not you, Hanzo!” Genji said, finally showing a flash of anger. “That’s what I’m trying to say! You are just so willing to be the perfect son, to do whatever they say, to ignore who you are, but I’m not! I refuse to give up who I am for their convenience. Our mother did not birth perfect dolls for her to impart her will upon, she birthed children! Children with our own ideas and wants and desires and our own minds. I will not give that up because she wanted clay instead of kids.”

“Do not speak of our mother like that,” Hanzo snapped.

“You haven’t heard a thing I’ve said!” he exclaimed.

“I have heard you, I simply think you are an imbecile,” he said flatly. Genji’s lips twisted and he scowled.

“Get out.”

“Genji,” Hanzo started with a disproving frown.

“Get out!” Genji turned his back on Hanzo, hands clenched by his sides, and waited to hear him walking away. Instead, he was whirled around and Hanzo pressed his hand to Genji’s bare shoulder and for a split second it burned before he pulled away. Genji looked down at the binding mark with huge eyes, then looked back up at Hanzo.

“Brother?” he asked, all anger and indignation replaced with nothing but betrayal. Hanzo tried not to react, but felt his chest tighten slightly. This was for his own good. This was to protect him from himself.

“Father has decided you are no longer allowed to leave the estate. You are to stay here until you learn your role.” Genji’s eyes hardened and he took a step away from him.

“You’re just like them,” he spat. “You don’t care about me, you never have.”

“Genji, that is not-“

“Just leave me alone,” he whispered. Hanzo had never felt so conflicted. He reached a hand out when Genji turned away again, but clenched that hand and walked out instead of saying anything. It was for his own good.

Genji was sullen after that. He sulked and scowled around the estate for nearly six months, and their parents were growing increasingly agitated with him.

“We do not have time to baby him any longer,” their mother, Suzu, said with a deep scowl.

“He refuses to learn. He will not go to his lessons or blatantly ignores his teachers,” Sojiro said.

“I am aware,” Hanzo said as evenly as possible. “Perhaps he feels you are treating him like a child, sending him to tutors.”

“We will stop treating him like a child when he no longer acts as one,” Suzu snapped. She was always the quicker to anger of the two, and Hanzo ducked his head.

“My apologies. I simply wonder if there might be a better way to reach him.”

“We have already decided upon another course of action,” Sojiro said, and Hanzo looked up with a blink.

“Yes, we have wasted too much time trying to pull him into line when it is clear he has no intentions of doing anything but ruin our hard work,” Suzu said with a wave of her hand, suddenly much calmer. Hanzo looked between them, as thought he might be able to tell what this new path was based only on their expressions.

“That is…excellent news,” he said slowly, knowing it could only be something to anger Genji even more.

“We have been meaning to discuss it with you, Hanzo,” Suzu said. “You and Genji used to be quite close…” Hanzo almost wished he could flinch at that, but his face didn’t so much as twitch. He never showed weakness or hesitation in front of them. “He trusts you. You know him better than anyone else,” she continued. Hanzo was becoming more and more wary of where this was going. He was going to be asked to exile Genji. Hanzo felt his stomach drop, even as he remained perfectly poised.

“You need to kill him,” Sojiro said.

Hanzo’s eyes widened by a fraction and his mouth parted slightly before he could stop himself.

“What?”

“He can no longer be allowed to ruin our name, to ruin our work, and if he will not see reason, he will need to be taken care of,” Suzu said with a shrug, apparently completely unaffected by the idea of killing her youngest son.

“There must be something else we can do,” he tried, eyes wide with something close to panic. Suzu’s eyes narrowed at him slightly and Sojiro sighed.

“He has not made any effort to take up his responsibilities, there is nothing else to do without him choosing to do his duty.”

“He can still try, he can still do it,” Hanzo insisted.

“Enough,” Suzu snapped. “You will do this, or you will join him, do you understand me?” Hanzo bowed his head slightly, glaring angrily at the ground.

“I understand.”

“Good. Come here and open your mouth.” Hanzo looked up and blinked.

“Mother?”

“It’s just assurance, Hanzo,” she said. He reluctantly walked over and opened his mouth. She put one hand over it and her eyes swirled with red. “You will not speak of this to Genji. You will not warn him.” Hanzo felt magic slip into his mouth and coat his tongue thickly and he swallowed automatically, though it did nothing to get rid of the feeling.

“Go. Take whatever time you need, but make sure you finish it,” she said, voice almost soft. She cupped his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb before letting him go again. Hanzo bowed and turned, walking out. He walked directly to Genji’s rooms, knowing he was about to ruin one of their lives. He wasn’t sure which. 

“What do you want?” Genji asked with a sigh when he was Hanzo walk in. “I’m not going to the tutors. I’m refusing. It’s ridiculous.”

“That is not why I am here,” he said quickly, and Genji looked up with surprise.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You look…frazzled.”

“Is anyone here?” Hanzo asked, looking around and sending out a tendril of magic to check for himself.

“No, I’m alone,” Genji said, standing up and looking around as well, made nervous by Hanzo’s seriousness and near paranoia.

“Genji, I-” He couldn’t say. He didn’t know what would happen if he told Genji, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. “I have just come from a meeting with our parents,” he said. Genji’s look turned a little more wary.

“What was it about?”

“You.”

“Okay, what about me?” he asked.

“I cannot tell you.” Genji’s lips twitched unhappily.

“Then why are you here, if you won’t tell me?”

“You do not understand. Mother bound me.” Genji blinked in surprise.

“She what? Why would she do that?” he asked. Hanzo pressed his lips together. “Okay, okay, it’s about me, and she bound you. It’s a punishment, isn’t it?” Hanzo nodded and Genji sat down on the edge of his bed. “Shit,” he muttered.

“They want me to do it,” Hanzo said.

“Yea, I know. They always want you to do it. They can’t even hate me themselves,” he said with a slight laugh, dragging a hand down his face.

“It is not something I want to do.”

“Oh?” Genji asked, looking up with slightly hard eyes. “You’ve never had any issue doing it before. You didn’t have any issue binding me yourself.”

“You think I wanted to do that?” Hanzo asked with a scowl. “You think I enjoy this?”

“Quite frankly, yes!” Genji nearly shouted, already gearing up for a fight. “Why don’t you be a good little son and just exile me already?”

“Because they don’t want me to exile you!” Hanzo shouted back before instantly lowering his voice. “Genji, I cannot do what they asked. I will not.” Genji blinked, taken aback by his intensity.

“You…what? You’ve never disobeyed them in your life. What…what did they ask you to do?” Hanzo sighed.

“You know I cannot say.”

“Okay, then…what do we do?” Genji asked quietly, and suddenly Hanzo was looking at his little brother, constantly trailing behind him like a duckling, always trusting him, always looking up to him. Genji had always trusted Hanzo to get them out of trouble.

“I need to make them think I have done what they asked,” Hanzo said. Genji nodded.

“I know you can’t tell me what you’re supposed to be staging, so just tell me what you need me to do.”

“I do not have a plan, Genji,” he sighed. Genji blinked.

“What are you talking about?”

“What they want me to do…there is very little way to fake it.”

“Well, we’ll figure something out, you can convince the I’m working on it, I’m doing what they want or we can-”

“Genji! They want me to kill you!” Hanzo snapped, and instantly the magic over his tongue expanded and sank down his throat, burning. Hanzo gasped and clutched at his throat as Genji shot to his feet.

“Hanzo?” he asked with alarm. Hanzo’s eyes welled up with red tears as he sank to his knees. Genji grabbed his shoulder, eyes wide with fear.

“Tell me what to do!” Hanzo stared at the ground as the feeling…went away. It faded into nothing more than a vague tingle that was even fading at a much slower rate. This…couldn’t be right. Binding breaks usually killed demons. Maybe his parents had gone easy on him because they trusted him not to break it in the first place? Or because he was too valuable to kill?

“Hanzo?” Genji whispered.

Hanzo tried to say he was fine, tried to assure him it was only a little pain, but when he opened his mouth and tried to speak the pain was instantly back, worse than before, and there were red trails down his face.

“Okay, okay, don’t say anything. It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Genji said, though his voice shook. “Fuck, I’ve go to, I’ve got to…Hanzo, lift the bind. You put it on me, you can take it away. We can run. We can lift your bind somehow.” Hanzo raised a shaky hand and set it on Genji’s chest, pulling his magic back. It took more effort than he would admit. 

“Okay, good. Now we need to stand up, I’ll find us disguises or something and we can sneak out. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” It was not lost on Hanzo the irony of Genji finally showing responsibility only to help them get away from their family.

Genji helped Hanzo up onto his bed and then disappeared into his wardrobe. Hanzo tried to catch his breath, holding a hand against his own throat. This…this was perhaps worse than he originally thought.

“Okay, oni or kitsune?” he asked, holding up two masks. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t ask why I have these, just pick one.” Hanzo sighed and pointed to the smoother, more elegant of the two. “Kitsune, good choice,” Genji said, tossing it to him. Hanzo caught it easily and slipped it on over his face. Genji put his own on as well and laughed slightly.

“Looks good. Maybe you should wear it more often, huh?” Hanzo gave him a withering glare and Genji held up his hands.

“Hey, I’m just saying.”

They slipped out of the estate that night, and Genji was surprisingly serious. He led them out of the demon realm and into the human, finding a place that hadn’t been touched by demons in centuries. They could hide there, until things calmed down. They could gain power, until no one could touch them. They could be safe, and they could be themselves.

~~~~~

“Well that was boring,” Genji snorted. “You left out so many details!” Hanzo raised a slight eyebrow.

 _Would you like to tell it next time?_ he asked.

“I might!” Genji laughed. Sanzang was staring at them both, looking between them with something close to amazement. 

“Hanzo, you….” Hanzo shrugged, having picked up a white and red mask as he told the story, and looked down at it as he turned it over in his hands. 

_What else could I do? For all Genji infuriates me, he is my brother. I love him,_ he said. Sanang glanced over at Genji, sprawled out on the rug, and nodded.

“I understand. I would do the same,” and Sanzang knew he wasn’t talking about just his own brother.


	9. To Wear a Mask, To Hide the Self, To Disguise the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by gorehoundclown on tumblr, who clicked the links at the bottom
> 
> This chapter is super dialogue heavy, so sorry lol

Genji offered to walk Sanzang back to the monastery after he started yawning more and more often, and Sanzang accepted it happily.

“It’s unfair that you never get tired,” Sanzang said with a feigned sigh. Genji laughed and bumped their hips together.

“It’s unfair that you never have to be quiet all night so as not to wake me.” Sanzang rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

“That was your fault, you’re the one who wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Alright, that’s true,” Genji laughed.

There was a moment of companionable silence, the two of them just walking through the woods as Genji gently helped Sanzang over various obstacles.

“Genji?” Sanzang asked as they found the path and walked along it again, standing a little closer to one another than necessary.

“Yea?” he asked.

“Why do you still wear your mask?”

“I will tell you if you hold up your end of the bargain from earlier,” he said with a grin. Sanzang blinked and then laughed.

“No, I will not marry you,” he said with amusement. Genji sighed.

“My wounded heart. But I guess I still wear the mask because…I don’t know. It gives me power. It’s a reminder of the time I chose what to do and followed through on it, and it shows that I can wear it, if that makes sense. It’s what I wore when I snuck out, and now I’m on my own again, so it just seems right to wear it.”

“You’re not alone,” Sanzang said automatically, feeling a need to comfort him.

“I know, I have Hanzo,” Genji said with a nod.

“And me,” he added. Genji turned and looked at him, cocking his head.

“Do I have you?” he asked, sounding more genuine and curious than Sanzang would have expected. Genji was surprising Sanzang a lot that night.

“You do,” he said without hesitation. “I consider you a friend, and I will always do what I can to help you if you need it.” Genji smiled beneath his mask, soft and fond. 

“Thank you, Sanzang,” he murmured. Sanzang nodded and stifled a yawn in the back of his hand. 

“I could carry you, if you want,” Genji offered. Sanzang waved a hand.

“I don’t want to trouble you. I am perfectly fine walking on my own.”

“Yea, but maybe I want to carry you and this is a convenient excuse for me,” Genji said with a clear grin in his voice. Sanzang couldn’t help his laugh.

“Oh? If you want something, perhaps I should make you make a deal for it,” he teased. Genji laughed and lightly pushed Sanzang’s shoulder, not even enough to budge him.

“You’re learning! Never give away what you can bargain for. Very well, mister monk, what would you have from me? A favor? My soul? A tooth?” he asked dramatically. Sanzang looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Could I see you without your mask?” he asked. A beat of silence passed, though on Genji’s part it was mostly surprise, and Sanzang hurried to continue. “You don’t need to if you’re uncomfortable with it, I can choose something else. Although, I’m not sure what I would do with a tooth.”

“No, it’s fine, I just…haven’t had anyone want to see my face in a long time. Hanzo doesn’t care because he knows what I look like, and humans normally don’t want to get close enough to demons to see.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m close enough,” Sanzang said, giving a small smile. “And I think you would be surprised by humans, if you gave us more of a chance.”

“Maybe,” Genji murmured. The other monks certainly had seemed to warm up to him after those first few days. He thought specifically about Seshe and Lisylra, the two he’d talked to at length. Perhaps… hm. He stopped walking and Sanzang stopped as well, looking at him curiously. Genji pushed his black hood back and pushed his mask to the top of his head without ceremony. 

Sanzang found himself staring. 

Genji’s skin was almost unnaturally pale, a white-grey color Sanzang was tempted to compare to aged pottery. His hair was black, messy but still attractive even under the mask. There were a few scars on his face, but they were all thin and very old, barely visible unless you were looking closely. His eyes were such a deep, rich brown, and perfectly lined with black. He was gorgeous. He was also looking directly at Sanzang as he analyzed him.

Sanzang partially raised a hand before he caught himself.

“May I?” he asked. Genji blinked but nodded, and Sanzang gently trailed his fingertips over Genji’s cheek. “You’re so soft,” he murmured, and Genji really hoped he couldn’t feel his face heating up. Sanzang pulled back after a moment and smiled.

“Your eyes are gorgeous,” he said softly. “And since you did it….” He reached up and took off his crown, and instantly his features changed. His silver skin bled away to warm brown and his face softened, rounded slightly. All the sharp lines smoothed out and a square tattoo appeared on his forehead. 

Genji just _stared_.

Sanzang gave a slightly nervous smile and laugh.

“Not what you were expecting?” he asked. Genji looked at him with huge eyes.

“That was a mask?” he demanded incredulously. Sanzang blinked and then burst out laughing.

“Well, not exactly, but humans don’t have silver skin!” he laughed, and Genji scowled, cheeks going vaguely pink.

“How was I supposed to know that? I thought you were just special! Well what _is_ that, then?”

“It’s an enchantment,” he said with amusement, eyes crinkled happily. “This tattoo and this crown have the same magic in them, and when I put the crown on…” he put it back on and spread his hands as he changed again.

“But…why?” Genji asked. Sanzang sighed. 

“My brother believes it’s necessary. After the third demon who tried to kidnap me, he decided it would be better if we both looked different so I would be harder to find.”

“Smart,” Genji murmured. “I would leave it on, if I were you. Too many demons would take any chance to snatch you and eat you as soon as they could.” Though he really kind of wanted to see him without it again. Without the enchantment he looked so…cute. Sanzang nodded.

“I planned on it, I just thought I could be a little bit fair, since you showed me what you look like,” he said with a shrug.

“Thank you,” he said. “You’re adorable.” Sanzang blinked and then gave a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“You should marry me, you’d never have to wear it again, you’d always be safe,” he said, making Sanzang laugh again.

“I’m afraid not, Genji. But you can carry me home, if you like.”

“Mm, we didn’t really make a deal, did we?” he mused even as he leaned over and picked Sanzang up easily. Sanzangs’s hands automatically draped over Genji’s shoulders and his fingers laced together behind his neck. 

“I think I want to carry you more often,” Genji said with a grin.

“Oh?” Sanzang asked with amusement. Genji’s smile was so…not childish, but definitely not reserved or held back.

“You can’t run away,” he teased.

“Genji, that sounds awful,” Sanzang laughed and Genji laughed with him, eyes crinkling.

“It is a good thing I know you will understand the joke, then.” Sanzang snorted.

“You know, knowing you now, I think it’s very hard to imagine you taking care of your brother.”

“Oh yeah?” Genji asked, stepping around a crack in the path and gently guiding Sanzang around it as well.

“I’ve never seen you very serious. Even when we first met and you were threatening that man, you almost looked like you were playing a game.”

“Because I was,” he said with a shrug. “I didn’t really care what happened to him, and I didn’t take him as a threat, so why would I be serious about it? Why not have a bit of fun?”

“You don’t take anything seriously, do you?” Sanzang sighed. Genji glanced down at him and then looked back at the path.

“I take you seriously.”

“Do you?” he asked. “Because you seem to think I need constant watching, that I need to be monitored at all times. You don’t seem to take me very seriously at all.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t take you seriously, that means I’m aware of the fact that almost any demon could kill you without a second thought,” Genji said with a shrug. Sanzang frowned a little bit.

“You do not believe in me at all, do you?”

There was a long moment of silence, Sanzang trying not to be upset as Genji tried to think of what to say.

“I was scared,” he finally said after several minutes. Sanzang blinked and looked up at him, and without the mask on he could see the hints of nervousness around his eyes.

“When you and Hanzo ran away?” he asked, startled at the sudden change of topic. Genji shrugged.

“I was afraid then, but I was afraid today too. Sanzang…”

“Call me Zenyatta,” he said without thinking. Genji blinked in surprise and looked down at him. Honestly, Sanzang was a little surprised as well.

“What?”

“My real name is not Sanzang. It’s Tekhartha Zenyatta,” he said. “I just thought you should know.” Genji stopped walking for a second, staring down at him.

“Why would you…trust me with this?” he asked in awe. “You show me your face, you give me your name…why?”

“Why would you tell me you were afraid today?” he asked in return with a small smile. “I trust you.”

“Well I was only scared because of you, Zenyatta,” he said with a slight scowl. “What were you doing beyond the barrier at night?”

“I told you, I was looking for you.”

“I’m a demon,” he snorted. “I can look after myself. You, on the other hand…”

“You think I can’t take care of myself?” he asked with a smirk.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Genji said. “You just…you’re human. You’re so fragile. Almost anything could kill you. I could kill you completely on accident. Any number of things could end your life, and I have no way to heal you. No way to bring you back. That’s scary. Thinking about that demon today finding you and taking you somewhere I didn’t know…that scared me.”

“Because someone would have taken your trophy?” Sanzang asked softly.

“No, because someone would have taken my friend,” he said easily. Sanzang looked up at him, examining him curiously.

“Thank you,” he said. Genji glanced at him.

“For what?”

“Saying that.” Genji squeezed him slightly.

“Well, someone did tell me that I should get to know my husband, I think being friends is a good way to start,” he said with a grin. Sanzang rolled his eyes.

“I hope you’re not getting your hopes up, I haven’t agreed to anything,” he said with a small smile. Genji sighed dramatically.

“I’m hurt, Zen, I’m hurt.” 

“Ah, Genji,” he started slowly. “I would appreciate you keeping that name between us.” 

“Of course,” Genji snorted. “It took a lot of work for me to get that name, and getting to see you, if anyone else wants to know those things they have to earn it too.” Sanzang laughed softly, fondly.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Genji walked him back to the barrier and reached it just as the sun peeked over the trees, as though to check on them. Genji set Sanzang back on his feet and frowned.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t keep you up too long?” he asked with genuine concern. He was also a little worried that he hadn’t seen him eat recently, and he recalled humans needing to eat quite frequently. There were probably other things humans needed too that he’d been neglecting that night because of him.

“I can take a nap,” Sanzang said, unconcerned. Genji stood there for a moment, rocking on his heels, and Sanzang smiled indulgently.

“Would you like a hug?” he offered. Genji blinked and then grinned and stepped forward, hugging him tightly. Sanzang’s arms wrapped around him and he settled against his chest briefly, letting himself relax far more than he thought he should.

“You smell so good,” Genji murmured. They stood like that for another moment before he pulled away and gave a slight grin. He gave a two finger salute and pulled his mask back down over his face. “I’ll see you later, Zen.”

“I’ll see you later,” he echoed with a pleased smile. As Genji turned and walked away Sanzang cocked his head. That was odd. He could have sworn those footmarks from when Genji had hugged him were on the inside of the barrier…hm. How odd.

Sanzang turned, and finally went back inside.

~~~~~

Genji, went he went back to their place in the demon realm, found Hanzo staring down at a large tome, eyes focused intensely on the golden words on the aged, fragile pages.

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

 _I am looking for evidence of this other demon, the one who ate the mortal like Sanzang,_ Hanzo said without looking up.

“That’s probably just a story, honestly,” Genji said with a nonchalant shrug even as he pulled up a chair and sat next to him at the table, looking at the book as well. It wasn’t a language he was familiar with, and he leaned back in his seat.

 _I do not believe so,_ Hanzo said. _How else would we know of the power your monk has? There must have been at least one demon who took this power._ Genji raised an eyebrow.

“Why the sudden interest? Cause quite frankly I’m a little more worried about father knowing about him and being able to get demons in our territory than what some old demon did a million years ago.” Hanzo sighed and glanced at him, and if Genji hadn’t known better he may have thought he saw some nervousness in his eyes.

 _Genji, if father comes for Sanzang and you intend to keep him, we will need to have all of the resources available to us._ Genji frowned a little bit. He…had a point. Their father was not a man to be trifled with. He was extremely powerful. Probably more powerful than the two of them combined by far.

“You think he’s coming for him?”

 _I can see no other explanation,_ he said with a heavy sigh. Genji frowned at the book, as though it would now reveal itself to him in light of the situation.

“Why do you care what happens to Sanzang?”

 _Pardon?_ Hanzo asked, looking at him with a smoothly curved eyebrow. Genji shrugged and leaned back on the hind legs of the chair, using his magic to rock it slightly.

“I mean, why do you care? You don’t really seem to like him all that much, and I know you think I should eat him instead of going through all of this trouble to marry him. So why aren’t you suggesting we give father Sanzang as a peace offering?” He was hardly complaining about the situation, he would never have agreed to such a thing. But…it was slightly odd to see his brother so stubbornly bound to a course of action that may incur their father’s wrath after so many years of avoiding it. 

Hanzo glanced over at his brother, eyes lit with something…bloody. Something sharp and dangerous.

 _Because I was once told I never allowed myself to do what I wanted. Since then, you and I have carved our own territory, fought side by side to protect it, to protect each other. I have my brother, I have my desert demon, I have my own place in both realms. If our father thinks that we will allow him to take anything away from us he will have a very unwelcome realization, because I have no intentions of giving that man anything,_ he said, anger and determination bleeding into his voice. Genji stared with huge eyes for a moment and then laughed, letting himself fall forward with a loud thud as the chair legs struck the floor, and clapping Hanzo on the shoulder.

“Well shit!” he laughed with a big grin. “You really go all or nothing, huh?”

 _I simply refuse to allow myself to be chained once more,_ he said. Genji grinned.

“You sure you don’t just love me so much you want me to be as happy as possible?”

 _Never suggest such a thing again,_ Hanzo said dryly. Genji laughed, eyes crinkling.

“Alright, alright. So what are you looking for, maybe I can help.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

_Look for any stories about the demon, or demon carriers._

“Am I leaving out fiction or whatever?” he asked.

 _For now, include everything. We can sort through what is clearly false later, but even stories may have a grain of truth,_ he said. Genji nodded and got up to dart through the library looking for anything that could help, and Hanzo stared after him for a moment. He was focused. Serious. Offering to help with academics, something Hanzo never would have thought. Perhaps the monk was good for him.


	10. Unspoken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by gorehoundclown on tumblr, who clicked on the links at the bottom
> 
> Will I ever chill with how much dialogue I have? No. Should I? Probably.

“You did _what_?” Mondatta demanded. Sanzang stared back at him calmly. “Why would you do such a thing? You know the risks! And now the demons say their father is after you? What does that mean?”

“I will be honest, I don’t know for certain,” Sanzang said. “I just know they’re both worried about it.”

“You are not to leave the barrier anymore, do you understand?” Mondatta asked with a scowl. Sanzang gave a small smile.

“Mondatta, you know I cannot promise that.”

“Yes, you can! You choose not to! Your stubbornness will get you killed!” he exclaimed, rising out of his seat and planting his hands on his table in his irritation. Sanzang stood a little straighter, lips pressing together in responsive anger.

“You do not control me. For all you want to protect me, you stifle me. You put a bird in a cage too small and it will resent you,” he said. Mondatta sat back down, eyes going a little sad.

“Do you resent me?” he asked softly. Sanzang came around the table and sat on the edge of it, setting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“No, of course not. I know you only want to protect me, but you have to understand that I am my own person, and I know the risks. I will not be so afraid of what could happen that I no longer help those around me, and I no longer do what I am capable of,” he said.

“Can you not do that here?” he asked “Ila is sick, you can help her, and the others.”

“You can help Ila on your own. You don’t need me, and I can do more work elsewhere,” Sanzang said. Mondatta sighed and though he always had perfect posture, Sanzang saw his shoulders slump. He thought perhaps it was the weight of defeat that did it to him.

“You’ll leave again, then?” he asked with a sigh. Sanzang blinked slightly and thought. Was he? He certainly didn’t feel a strong need to stay at the monastery, but he also didn’t feel a strong need to leave as he had before. In fact, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to see Genji. He would need to reflect on that later. 

“No, I do not think I will,” he said. Mondatta frowned slightly.

“Then what is the point of all this?”

“I’m telling you, I will be cautious for your sake, but I will not stop living my life for the sake of living it. I would rather risk and find fulfillment than sit under a bowl.”

“I love you, but sometimes I wish I could see inside your mind,” Mondatta sighed, rubbing a temple. Sanzang was quiet, unsure what to say. Mondatta was in no hurry to continue the conversation, and let the silence stretch out until Sanzang finally spoke again.

“He saw my face.” Mondatta looked up with alarm, eyes just slightly wide.

“The elemental?” he asked. Sanzang shook his head.

“No, Genji,” he said. Mondatta stared at him in disbelief.

“Sanzang, why would you—?”

“He knows my name, as well.”

“Sanzang,” Mondatta said flatly. “You showed a _demon_ your face? You told him your _name_?” he asked angrily. Sanzang stood up straighter and his eyes hardened.

“I did not need to consult you, nor did I need to tell you. I did this as courtesy for my brother, not duty to my jailor,” Sanzang said a little sharply.

“I am not holding you captive, I am trying to keep you safe! The same thing I have done all my life!” he exclaimed. “Since you seem so eager to throw yourself in danger, at least one of us should care about your life.”

“It is not that I don’t care about my life, it is that I don’t have any illusions about how long I can live,” he said calmly. “We will all embrace the Iris one day. I refuse to be less effective in life simply so that I may live it longer. Someone I respect very much told me that after he was almost killed once,” he said. Mondatta sighed.

“I hate it when you use my words against me,” he said with a small smile. “I suppose I should be glad you pay attention.”

“Of course I pay attention, you’re my brother,” he said teasingly. “That doesn’t mean I listen, though.”

“So what do you want to do about this?” Mondatta asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands across his stomach, composure back and firmly in place again.

“I want to keep helping here. I would like to look at the original barrier spell, though, just to make sure it’s still safe.”

“Which is understandable. You said Sojiro is stronger than his sons, then I worry whether the barrier would hold. I will give you my key to the vaults, I trust you not to lose it.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “I would never do such a thing.” Mondatta just gave him a dry look in response.

“Go. And if you leave again, please, at least tell me so I can wait for you to come home,” he said. Sanzang nodded.

“I’m sorry I worried you, I genuinely didn’t mean to be out so long. I only wanted to make sure Genji was okay,” Sanzang said.

“I know. Here, don’t stay down there all day, you’ll start growing mushrooms,” Mondatta said flatly as he took a key hung from a leather strip from around his throat and held it out, though his lips quirked upward in the barest hint of a smile. Sanzang laughed, eyes crinkling.

“I will try not to.” He took the key and gave a small wave before slipping out of Mondatta’s room and heading down to the vaults. Hopefully he would find good news, but he was more realistic than to blindly believe it would perfectly matched what he hoped for.

But Sanzang was still hoping for something good.

~~~~~

“My eyes are blurring,” Genji complained from where he was sitting upside down in a chair, scroll in hand. There were piles of books and papers stacked up around him.

 _Have you blinked in the last hour?_ Hanzo asked dryly.

“Yes, I’ve _blinked_ ,” Genji muttered. “You forget one time…”

 _You may go rest if you want,_ he said.

“I don’t need rest. I’m just tired at looking at this,” he sighed. “How aren’t you bored?”

 _The thought of father tearing out my spine is motivation,_ he said flatly. _Or worse, if mother decides this is important enough to come herself…_ Genji shuddered bodily.

“Yeah, that’s good motivation,” he agreed. There was a moment of silence as Genji tried to keep reading and then sighed, set the scroll aside, and looked at his brother as best he could. “You don’t really think she’d come, right?”

 _She has not left the estate in nearly four thousand years. However, if she were to leave, this would certainly be a worthy moment to choose,_ Hanzo said without looking up from his book. 

“Are you scared?”

_I am trying not to think of it._

“I’m worried about Sanzang,” Genji said. Hanzo finally looked up, eyes barely flicking over to him for a moment before going back to the book.

_Why?_

“I haven’t felt him come outside in a few days. I’ve never seen him inside this long, even that first time when he helped the dying monk he came outside when he was still recovering. What if he’s in trouble?”

 _In the monastery?_ he asked calmly. _He is safer than either of us are, if the magic there is as strong as you believe._

“It’s strong. I couldn’t budge it. I wasn’t really trying, but still.”

 _Then he is perfectly safe. I have never seen you so concerned for someone before,_ he said, glancing at him again and letting his eyes linger.

“I don’t want him hurt,” Genji sighed. “I think I’d die if he ever was.”

 _Do not be so dramatic,_ he said. _He is only human. Unless you convince him to marry, he will die eventually._

“You’re a terrible brother,” Genji said flatly. 

_Would you eat him?_

“What?” Genji blinked, startled.

 _If he were dying, if he had not wed you, would you eat him?_ he repeated. Genji was silent, and Hanzo went back to his book as he waited for an answer. Several minutes passed before Genji finally spoke again.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

 _I would,_ Hanzo said.

“You’re not his friend. He doesn’t want to be eaten, he’s afraid of it, so I won’t do it.” Genji shrugged.

_Even if he would die anyway?_

“Especially if he would die anyway. Sanzang can trust me, all the way until he dies. Even then, I won’t do anything he doesn’t want,” he said firmly. Hanzo hummed and looked back at his book.

 _Then go, take a break, see if he will come outside for you,_ he said. Genji blinked a bit.

“Why…does that mean I should go see him?”

 _Because if you do not go I will have to listen to you worry and you will distract me,_ he said dryly. Genji snorted.

“Gee, thanks,” he laughed. “You’re so caring.”

 _Take one of the books with you, maybe you will get more done with him,_ Hanzo suggested.

“Maybe I will!” he said, righting himself and snatching up one of the books he hadn’t gotten to yet.

_Have fun. Do not be foolish._

“Always the optimistic light in my life, brother,” he grinned as he waved a hand to open a portal.

~~~~~

“Excuse me, excuse me,” Genji tried, walking along the barrier and waving to the first monk he saw.

“Hey Genji. What are you doing here?” the woman asked with a smile.

“You’re…Lisylra, right?” he asked, remembering her from before.

“Good memory. And I’m willing to be you’re looking for Sanzang, huh?” she asked with a knowing smirk. He just smiled and shrugged.

“Caught me. He’s been inside for a while, do you know where he is or what he’s doing or anything?”

“Are you stalking him or something?” she laughed, seeming unbothered enough to not truly mean it. Genji made a face.

“That would be so much effort! No, I just leave a little magic here and it lets me know if he comes out so I can talk to him,” he said.

“Well, he’s definitely been inside. He’s been hanging out in the vaults.”

“The vaults?” Genji blinked curiously. She waved a hand.

“Yeah, they’re these big old storage things under the monastery, they have dangerous or important magic items and old spells and stuff like that.”

“Like the original spell for the barrier?” he asked, perking up as he remembered Sanzang’s interest in it when they were first walking there. Lisylra blinked slightly.

“Yea, exactly like that,” she said with a bit of surprise. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. I’ll come back when he’s not so busy, then. Thanks for your help,” he said with a small wave.

“Hold on, he might be upset if he knew you were here and he didn’t see you, I can go see if he wants to take a break and come out for a bit, he’s been cooped up in there for a long time,” she said. “Wait here and I’ll go get him.” She turned and walked toward the front of the building and Genji waited patiently, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He was…excited at the idea of seeing Sanzang again. Now that he stood just beyond the barrier and faced the option to talk to him after a few days deprived of the chance, he could feel a grin building up on his face.

“Genji, I am sorry to keep you waiting,” Sanzang called when he came around the corner and was close enough not to shout. Genji perked up and he beamed, though he knew neither of them could see it with his mask back in its place.

“No problem,” Genji said with a grin in his voice. Sanzang couldn’t help but give a small smile in response.

“You sound happy,” he said with amusement. “Should I make you wait more often?”

“Ugh, no, I nearly died out here,” he scoffed and he smiled with satisfaction when it made Sanzang laugh.

“You nearly died, hm? Just from waiting?” he teased.

“I was waiting for five whole minutes!” he exclaimed. Sanzang laughed again and crossed over to him, crossing the barrier line.

“I’ve been in the vaults for a long time. I wouldn’t mind taking a walk?” Genji instantly offered his arm, and Sanzang looped his own through it before Genji set off on a slow pace, walking the barrier. 

“So you got to study the spell? Like you wanted?” Genji asked.

“Yes,” Sanzang said, lighting up happily. “It is incredibly fascinating.”

“Have you learned what you wanted?” he asked, genuinely interested. Sanzang smiled and squeezed Genji’s arm lightly.

“I have not, but I’m hopeful.”

“Well, I think you need a break for a while,” he announced. “I certainly need a break.”

“A break from waiting for me?” Sanzang laughed with amusement. Genji gasped and held up the book with feigned outrage.

“Excuse me! I am doing very important work here!” he exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Sanzang covered his mouth with his free hand, laughing into it. A monk a few feet away from them walking in the opposite direction glanced over at the noise, smiling knowingly before continuing on their way.

“Ah, I’m terribly sorry. May I ask what important work you’re doing?” he asked. Genji shrugged.

“Hanzo and I are looking for the truth about those like you. About what is true and what is not, and what we can do to try and protect you if my father does come,” he said. Sanzang glanced at him curiously, wishing he could see past Genji’s mask.

“You have not mentioned your mother coming. Is she…?” he trailed off.

“Dead? No, I don’t even know if she _can_ die,” he snorted. “She might be immortal for all I know. It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Then why are you not concerned that she may come as well?” he asked with a small frown. It certainly sounded, to him, that she would be the more dangerous of the two.

“Ah, she hasn’t come to this realm for as long as I can remember, and she hasn’t left the estate in ages,” he said, nonchalantly waving the hand that was holding the book.

“I see,” Sanzang said with a small frown, trying to think about what that meant. Genji looked at him out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but feel bad for putting that look on his face. He needed to distract him.

“Hey, do you want to see something?” he asked. Sanzang blinked and looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously. 

“There’s something I think you would want to see. We can both take a break, and you get to see one of my favorite places in the whole realm,” he said with a big grin. Sanzang laughed and bumped their hips together lightly.

“You just want to keep me from my work,” he teased. “What is this favorite place of yours?”

“No, no, it’s a surprise,” he said with a nod.

“Is it close?”

“It’s in the woods,” he said vaguely. Sanzang smiled indulgently, eyes crinkling.

“That sounds lovely. Perhaps we can make a picnic out of it, hm?” he suggested. Genji beamed under his mask, ridiculously pleased with his agreement.

“Will you marry me if we make it a picnic?” he teased.

“I’m afraid not,” Sanzang laughed. “But I would like you to consider it anyway. I can get a basket and food from the monastery, if you’d like.” Genji shrugged.

“I don’t care either way. Like I said, I don’t eat. It’s a hassle.” Sanzang sighed and shook his head.

“Oh, Genji. You have deprived yourself. If I bring food will you promise me you’ll at least try some of it?”

“Why would I?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Because I would bring food that I very much enjoy, and I’d like to share it with you,” Sanzang smiled. “Maybe you’ll like it.” And how could Genji say no to that smile when it was focused all on him? He sighed heavily, as though it were a great chore.

“Alright, I _suppose_ I could try some of your food,” he said, and Sanzang lit up happily.

“Oh, thank you, Genji!” he beamed, clapping his hands with delight. “I hope you like what I bring!”

“You need to leave me to get the food,” he pouted, holding his arm a little tighter. “How do I know you won’t just leave me?”

“Oh Genji,” Sanzang smiled softly, reaching up with his free hand and slipping it beneath his mask to cup his jaw. “Of course I won’t leave you,” he murmured. Genji truly hoped Sanzang couldn’t feel the way his face heated up at his touch. He wondered if having Sanzang’s attention would always feel this special. He wondered if this was the best friendship he’d ever had, because no one else made him feel so singularly wanted. When Sanzang looked at him, it felt like he was _only_ looking at him, like nothing else was important. He kind of liked that feeling. He hoped it didn’t go away. 

“Yea, of course,” he said with a cocky grin he didn’t feel, but he wasn’t sure what he felt, so he went to what he knew. “Have you seen me? I’m hot, no one could leave me.” Sanzang smiled indulgently. 

“Of course,” he repeated. “I’m going to go get the basket and our food, will you wait for me?”

“Always.”

Sanzang pulled away from him and gave a small wave before he headed inside to gather what he wanted and Genji sighed before sitting underneath a tree where he could watch the entrance for him coming back out. Something about that man… There was no way Genji could let his father hurt him.


	11. A Sweetness on the Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prob won't update soon cause I'm writing for Kinktober, which I'll be posting all of the overwatch days on here at the end of the month, but that's taking a lot of my time lol

“Here, try this,” Sanzang murmured. Genji gave a slightly skeptical look but indulgently held his hand out. Sanzang set a fuzzy, round fruit in his hand and he examined it.

“What is it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He’d taken his mask off when they had gotten to the lake, and truly enjoyed the way Sanzang’s face seemed to light up with seeing him. So the mask stayed off. Besides, it was only the two of them way out there. 

Genji had taken Sanzang to a lake in the middle of the woods, a small thing perhaps two hundred paces across, but it was always quiet, and it gave Genji no small amount of pleasure to have a place he knew Hanzo would leave alone, though no formal agreement had been made. Genji just thought maybe his brother had known he needed a place to himself after learning that their parents wanted him dead and left it alone accordingly. But he didn’t mind sharing it with Sanzang. 

“It’s a peach,” Sanzang said, his amused voice pulling Genji back to the moment and away from his musings. 

“Right, right,” he said, nodding. He remembered peaches. He just hadn’t looked at one closely in so long that he may have let the appearance slip from his mind.

“Are you going to try it?” Sanzang asked, patient as ever and smiling serenely.

“Sure,” Genji said. He took a big bite out of it and made a startled noise when juice covered his chin instantly. Sanzang laughed brightly, eyes crinkling, and Genji found himself laughing too. “You could have warned me!”

“You looked like you knew what you were doing!” Sanzang exclaimed, still laughing. “I didn’t think I would need to tell you how to eat!”

“I’m just out of practice,” he sniffed.

“Of course,” Sanzang agreed, smiling happily.

“Why do I feel like you are silently sassing me?”

“Me? What an accusation!” he said with feigned indignity. Genji rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, mister monk.”

“As you should be,” he teased, getting his own peach and eating it in a much cleaner manner. “What is your book about? You said you were working on something very important?” he asked curiously. 

“Mm!” he said, pulling the peach out of his mouth. “You would love this book,” he said eagerly. Sanzang scooted a little closer from where he was sitting on the blanket he’d brought.

“Oh?” he asked.

“My brother and I have been looking through stories about the last demon to have someone like you,” he said as he opened the book, careful to set the fruit aside and clean his sticky hands before touching the old pages.

“The one who died?” Sanzang asked.

“Yea, the dead one,” he nodded. “We thought maybe it could tell us how to protect you if my father comes.”

“And you found something in this book?”

“Oh, no. This book seems to be a total waste of time. It’s written like a story, and I don’t think it actually has any merit. But it’s fun,” he said. 

“And you think I’d like it?” Sanzang asked, leaning slightly so he could see the pages as well. It seemed to be written in a very old language that he didn’t have the vaguest understanding of, but the handwritten script was beautiful to look at.

“I think so. You liked the story you told me in the woods.”

“I thought you’d forgotten about that,” Sanzang said with a pleased smile.

“Demons have very good memories,” he said, giving a serious nod. Sanzang smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

“Well, why don’t you tell me the story?”

“Well, I don’t think I have time to read it directly to you, but I can sum it up,” he offered. Sanzang nodded.

“I would like that, if you wouldn’t mind,” he said hopefully.

“Of course,” he smiled a bit before clearing his throat. “Okay, so, once upon a time there was a demon, and he came from a long line of powerful demons. His whole family was greedy and suspicious of one another, and at any given chance they would take power from one another or destroy those who posed a threat to them.”

“They killed their own family?” Sanzang interrupted.

“It’s not actually all that uncommon,” Genji said with a shrug. “Demons don’t play nice. So this demon is brought up constantly with the threat of death, and turns into an amazing assassin because of it. No one stood against him. But he was paranoid, and feared dying. He sought something to bolster his power, and he found someone like you,” Genji said, making a small gesture to Sanzang. “The demon tricked the human into trusting him, and then ate him. He felt the power, felt the immunity it gave him, but he also felt something else. The energy the human had held was inside the demon, mixing with his own. And he knew that he was not immortal.”

“Wait, but isn’t that the point of eating the human? How could he know it didn’t work?” Sanzang frowned. Genji waved a finger.

“I did not say it didn’t work, I said he knew he was not completely immortal. He knew, in that moment, that the energy he had taken in could kill him. Not from inside him, but he knew if the energy was ever passed he would be in danger. He lived for a few centuries, and eventually took a few wives and husbands. One of his wives bore him a child, and he was excited knowing that his influence would grow with the child. But when it was born, he could feel some of the energy in him pass to the child.” Genji paused for dramatic effect and noted with some satisfaction the look of total intrigue on Sanzang’s face.

“His own child could kill him?”

“Yes, his own child was the only thing that could hurt him. So he went into the nursery that night and strangled it with his bare hands.” Sanzang gasped, eyes wide as he listened. “But what the demon didn’t know was that another of his wives was pregnant, and she and some of his other spouses grew afraid of what he would do if he found out. So together they hid the pregnancy from him until she gave birth, and they gave the child to another demon they knew would care for it. When he found out he was _furious_. He slaughtered all of his spouses, leaving all of his grounds soaked with blood. Are you okay?” Genji asked when he noticed the look of sadness and mild sickness on Sanzang’s face. He nodded and waved a hand.

“I’m fine, please continue.”

“Right. Well, the kid grew up and when they were older, they were told what happened to their mother and her fellow spouses. The child was so sad and so angry that they vowed revenge, and they snuck into their familial estate and killed their father in his sleep. Then, they killed their father’s parents, his siblings, anyone they knew were connected to him. In trying to protect himself, the demon created his own doom,” Genji finished.

“That was…so violent,” Sanzang finally said after a moment of silence. Genji shrugged a little bit and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Demon tales always are. I’m sure there’s a human version that’s less bloody.”

“But you said this was just a legend, right? You don’t think this is what happened?” Sanzang asked.

“Nah, it just sounds too convenient. And if he felt the energy leave during the first birth how did he not feel it during the second? And why wouldn’t the second mother run away with the child?” he asked. “It just doesn’t seem realistic to me.”

“What do you think happened, then?” Sanzang asked curiously.

“I’ll tell you if you marry me.”

“I’ll think about it if you tell me,” he countered with a small laugh. Genji feigned a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

“You are much too good at bargaining. I’ve taught you too well.”

“You think you taught me this?” Sanzang smirked. Genji blinked owlishly and then laughed, eyes crinkling happily

“Don’t tease me, come on, I’m just a poor demon.”

“A poor demon who will be killed by his own children if you eat me,” he teased. Genji scoffed and waved a hand.

“My kids would never hurt me.” Sanzang’s eyes widened just the barest measure.

“You…have children?” he asked with complete shock. Genji stared at him for a moment, letting the silence stretch out, before he burst into laughter and clutched at his sides.

“No! I would have told you!” he laughed breathlessly. Sanzang made a face and shoved at his shoulder.

“Don’t be rude,” he huffed, flushing just a bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Genji smiled, leaning against his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to be, it was just funny. I don’t even think I want kids, so if this is right and I did eat you, I’d be fine.”

“That is not very reassuring,” Sanzang said and Genji shifted to lay across his lap, head cushioned on Sanzang’s thigh. Sanzang gave a small, fond smile. “Were you uncomfortable?”

“Nah, I just want a better view of you,” he said with a big, crooked grin. Sanzang rolled his eyes, laughing.

“I hardly think that is the most flattering angle. And you still have not told me what you think the real loophole is.” Genji hummed and stretched his back a bit before stilling when he felt Sanzang’s hand gently running through his hair.

“Zen?” he asked, and the hand froze and his silver skin went a little darker.

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Genji hurried to say when his hand pulled back “It felt good.” There was a moment of pause before Sanzang went back to playing with his hair and Genji settled again. “I think that maybe the demon died from someone close to him. My brother likes to say every story has a grain of truth, and I think maybe the loophole is that someone related to you can still kill you.”

“Oh? Would that be an issue for you?” Sanzang asked curiously. Genji snorted.

“Are you kidding? If my parents found out when I marry you and they knew the loophole they would come and kill me instantly. No hesitation. We wouldn’t even get to the honeymoon.”

“Demons have honeymoons?” Sanzang asked with surprise. Genji smiled and leaned into his hand a bit.

“Are you surprised? Although, our honeymoons ae normally about finding territory and establishing your own empire or expanding the familial empire. We still have a lot of sex, though.”

“Genji,” Sanzang chided, lightly slapping his shoulder with his free hand, though his tone was more amused than truly stern.

“Well that’s what human honeymoons are all about!” he laughed.

“And about seeing or doing something you may have never done before, celebrating your connection to one another.”

“Is that not what sex is? A physical pleasure to celebrate the connection between beings?” Genji smirked. Sanznag smiled.

“I’m not going to win this one, am I?” he asked.

“Not in a thousand years,” Genji said with a grin. Sanzang chuckled and his eyes crinkled happily as he leaned down just slightly. Genji half sat up in response, watching him. They sat there, faces a bare few inches apart, before Genji cleared his throat and lay back down.

“Have you eaten enough?”

“Ah, no. I would like some more, and there are a few things I would like you to try,” Sanzang said, leaning back himself. Genji glanced away and reached over to grab something out of the basket without looking to see what it was. He held up the chunk of bread, offering it to Sanzang, who smiled.

“Here, I want you to try that too,” Sanzang said, grabbing a bal of soft cheese and spreading it over the bread Genji held. “Okay, try it now.” Genji could remember the last time he had bread and cheese, and he hadn’t been very impressed, but when he took a bite of this he found himself humming happily and he wasn’t sure if it was due to it being a different kind or Sanzang being the one who gave it to him. Honestly, he didn’t really mind. He just wished Sanzang would smile at him like that forever.

“I could stay here for years,” Sanzang said, and Genji blinked before smiling.

“You know, I was just thinking the same thing. I think we should do this more often, when one of us needs a break or something,” he suggested. Sanzang laughed a bit.

“I think this is just an excuse to ask me to marry you again.”

“I think you don’t know how good of a husband I could be,” Genji shot back with a grin. 

“And how good of a husband could you be, Genji?” Sanzang asked indulgently.

“I would take care of you, I would make sure you wanted for nothing, I would make sure you are entertained and comfortable and filled with the best peaches in the realm,” he announced.

“And what of yourself?” Sanzang asked. “Would you stop seeing me once you had me?” Genji actually paused at that, and Sanzang was surprised to see him seriously considering it. 

“No,” Genji finally said after nearly a full minute of silence between them. “I don’t think I could stop seeing you.”

“Because of my energy?”

“No, because I want to see you,” he said, looking up at him. “I missed you these past days, if I never saw you again I don’t think I would be very happy.”

“I see,” Sanzang said, pleased. Genji looked too open and sincere for Sanzang to think he was lying, and honestly he was a little relieved.

“I think I will put your rooms next to mine, so I can come bother you whenever I like,” Genji grinned and Sanzang rolled his eyes with amusement.

“Already so sure I’ll agree, are you?” he asked. Genji shrugged, apparently unworried about it.

“I’m hopeful, that’s all. I think marrying you would be fun, since we’re friends. It would be like being friends but also living together and giving each other power.”

“I do that with the monks at the monastery,” Sanzang smiled, going back to playing with his hair. Genji’s face twisted up slightly.

“Are you married to all of them?” he asked, knowing full well he wasn’t but trying to be funny, and he was rewarded with Sanzang’s laughter.

“No, hardly. I am simply saying, that what you want is not something necessarily defined as a marriage. You want the benefit of eternal life without binding yourself romantically to someone.” Genji hummed.

“Perhaps I would like to bind myself to you romantically. I haven’t decided yet,” he said.

“Is romantic inclination something demons decide?” Sanzang asked with a small frown. Genji sighed and stretched a little bit before settling back in his lap.

“No, not quite. I was just teasing. But when I was younger I never thought I would marry at all. So this, I suppose, is an improvement.”

“Why would you not marry?” he asked, gently scritching Genji’s scalp.

“It wasn’t my style,” he said with a shrug. “Until we ran from our parents, I had a different…guest each night. I couldn’t bear the thought of shackling myself to a single person for eternity. That seemed to be the true hell to me.”

“But now?” Sanzang asked, a little taken aback by Genji’s sudden careful wording toward his previous partners. For someone who had been so straightforward in his advances, Sanzang would have thought him slightly crude. Perhaps he had been. But he certainly seemed a gentleman now. As gentleman a demon could be.

“Now I think if I marry I get to see my friend every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” Genji said with a bright smile. Sanzang laughed and gently tapped Genji’s cheek with a few fingertips.

“You’re very sweet, Genji.” Sanzang smiled. Genji stuck out his tongue.

“Don’t tell anyone, my reputation couldn’t take it,” he teased. Sanzang rolled his eyes.

“I hardly think your reputation is so fragile that being kind would harm it.”

“You don’t know that. Demons could be very firmly against sweetness.” Genji said as seriously as he could. Sanzang’s eyes crinkled.

“Then maybe you should be a monk instead.”

“Ugh, I don’t think I can play pranks and lie as well as a monk!” he laughed, making Sanzang do the same. “I hear monks trick poor demons by pretending not to understand what they say.”

“Oh? Now where in the world could you have heard such a thing?” Sanzang teased, very lightly tugging Genji’s hair and making his cheeks color at the casual, intimate touch and the way he looked at him.

“I have first-hand experience,” he said.

“Well you must not have met a very good monk,” Sanzang laughed. Genji’s eyes softened and he reached up, gently cupping his cheek.

“No,” he said softly “,he’s one of the best men I know, and certainly one of the best monks.”

“Genji?” Sanzang asked, blinking in surprise. Genji cleared his throat and pulled his hand back before giving a slightly crooked grin.

“What, I can’t tease you back?”

“Ah, of course you can.” Sanzang smiled, trying not to read too much into the touch. “Of course you can.”

“Good.” Genji said, sitting up. “I think I should take you back home now, before your brother starts to miss you.”

“I told him I was leaving for a while, but I would like to return to my studies,” Sanzang agreed.

“You should tell me about what you found, next time we do this,” Genji said as he started packing up the remains of their meal. Sanzang smiled a bit as he watched him.

“The next time?” he asked. Genji paused and looked over at him.

“Yea, is that okay?” he asked.

“I would like nothing more,” Sanzang replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with more prompts, ideas, or just come yell with me about these two because I love people!
> 
> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
